


COMPILATION

by CelineAlba



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: F/M, Theories
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 22:58:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 22,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16293470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelineAlba/pseuds/CelineAlba
Summary: Je résume là, sans Lizzington, sans autres faits, sans histoire, tout ce que j'ai pu penser entre fin 2016 et aujourd'hui.Tout est centré autour de Raymond Reddington. Personnage fascinant s'il en est...PS : j'utilise plusieurs formes d'écriture dans mes fics. J'espère que vous pourrez suivre et comprendre.





	1. Pour ton bien, Raymond

** POUR TON BIEN, RAYMOND (mars 2017) **

**RED** _, sombre_.

Maintenant, je vais me servir un grand verre de vodka et te raconter qui tu es, qui je suis en réalité, d’où tu viens, comment nous nous sommes connus, qui étaient tes parents, etc.

_Il se sert et boit cul sec._

**LIZ**

Je sais déjà qui tu es, Raymond.

**RED**

Tu connais ma fonction, Lizzie. Mais mon vrai nom, celui que mes parents m’ont donné, n’est pas Raymond Reddington.

**LIZ**

Et dire que je commençais à peine à m’habituer à t’appeler Raymond….

**RED** , _souriant_.

Tu peux continuer. Tu auras remarqué que tout le monde m’appelle ainsi. D’ailleurs, depuis 30 ans, en dehors de ceux qui se sont succédé à la Maison Blanche, personne ne m’a plus jamais appelé Jason.

**LIZ**

Jason ? Comme le Jason Bourne des films ?

**RED**

Jason O’Brien. Pour te servir. Origine purement irlandaise des deux côtés.

**LIZ**

Cela explique ton teint de blondinet. Et ton goût pour le whisky.

**RED**

Sans doute, oui.

**LIZ**

J’aime bien ce prénom…Mais pour moi, tu resteras toujours Raymond. Cela ne t’ennuie pas ?

**RED**

Je te l’ai dit, Lizzie. Jason a disparu il y a si longtemps que si tu m’appelais ainsi, je ne suis pas certain de me retourner. Donc, maintenant, tu veux toute l’histoire ?

**LIZ,** _peu sûre._

Il le faut bien.

**RED** , _soupirant de nouveau_.

Quand j’étais enfant, j’étais une forte tête. J’avais de bonnes notes à l’école, même d’excellentes, mais j’avais des soucis de comportement. Disons que j’étais un rebelle et comme je m’ennuyais en classe, je chahutais, je bricolais des trucs, je poussais les instituteurs à bout pour tester leurs limites…en somme, un véritable emmerdeur ! A la maison, c’était pareil. Alors, quand j’ai eu 12 ans, mes parents – enfin, mon père surtout – m’envoyèrent dans une école militaire pour m’apprendre, je cite, la discipline. _(Il sourit en reprenant)_ J’y ai vécu les plus belles années de ma vie. Là-bas, ils m’ont fait passer un test de QI et devant le 142 affiché, ils ont su mettre à profit l’intégralité de mes compétences. Ce qui me ravissait car enfin, je pouvais faire travailler mon cerveau. J’étais heureux quand je devais réparer des choses, en concevoir et construire d’autres, ou quand on me demandait de percer à jour un ennemi potentiel. J’étais le meilleur de ma promotion, sans me vanter, et le jour de ma remise de diplôme, je fus contacté par un homme qui m’a demandé ce que je voulais faire après ça. Je lui ai répondu : « Je veux devenir Amiral ». Dans toute la splendeur de ma jeune ambition et de ma grande candeur.

**LIZ**

Et il t’a dit quoi ?

**RED**

Il m’a dit : « Tu peux devenir Amiral mais tu perdras vite ton temps. Tes compétences multiples auraient besoin d’objectifs à leur hauteur. Je te propose quelque chose de bien plus amusant, plus dangereux parfois, mais certainement plus gratifiant pour un garçon comme toi. » Je l’ai regardé avec de grands yeux et lui ai rétorqué que je voulais vraiment devenir Amiral. Que c’était mon rêve de naviguer. Alors il a convenu que je pourrais le faire tout en acceptant de me rendre à un rendez-vous à la Maison Blanche. Autant te dire que dès qu’il a prononcé le nom de Maison Blanche, j’ai eu des étoiles dans les yeux. J’ai évidemment accepté.

**LIZ**

Tu avais quel âge ?

**RED**

19 ans et quelques mois. Je fus donc reçu dans le bureau ovale et le Président Reagan qui était en poste à ce moment-là m’a expliqué de quoi il retournait. Grosso modo, la même chose que ce que tu viens de signer.

**LIZ**

L’homme qui t’avait contacté, qui était-il ?

**RED** _, hésitant un bref instant._

Ton père. _(Il la regarde avant de continuer. Elle ne bronche pas alors il reprend)._ Il avait une quinzaine d’années de plus que moi. C’était un homme extraordinaire pour qui j’avais beaucoup d’admiration. Ce fut lui qui me fit signer les papiers, qui me présenta mon équipe première, qui m’alloua un logement spacieux, loin de la base de Norfolk où j’étais supposé suivre le cursus pour devenir Amiral. Il s’arrangea pour envoyer un autre à ma place là-bas et je pouvais rester à Washington pour suivre ma formation. Celui qu’on envoya à Norfolk s’appelait Raymond Reddington. Son nom d’emprunt, si tu veux. Tu l’as d’ailleurs rencontré l’an dernier.

**LIZ**

Gregory Devry ? Celui qui voulait se faire passer pour toi ?

**RED**

Exact. Après tout, nous jouions tous les deux à ce jeu depuis fort longtemps et quand il a appris qu’il était malade et condamné, il m’a appelé. Tu connais la suite.

**LIZ**

Dois-je en déduire qu’il faisait partie de l’équipe ?

**RED**

Tout à fait.

**LIZ**

Et mon père, il s’appelait comment ?

**RED**

C’était lui le véritable Raymond Reddington, Lizzie. Mais je ne l’ai appris qu’à sa mort. Tout le temps où j’ai travaillé avec lui, où nous étions amis, il me disait s’appeler Anthony Baker.

_Il fait une pause et se sert un nouveau verre de vodka. A moitié. Qu’il boit, comme le précédent, d’une seule traite._

**RED** , _reprenant son récit_.

Dès le départ, on m’a confié à une femme, Kate Kaplan, qui était chargée de me former à ce qu’on appelle l’Intelligence. Elle me prit sous sa coupe et nous fûmes amis très rapidement. C’était un petit bout de femme énergique, drôle quand elle devait rester sérieuse, elle ne craquait pas le moins du monde pour moi et préférait de loin une belle espionne Russe que nous étions chargés de surveiller.

**LIZ**

Ma mère ?

**RED**

Oui. Nous devions la surveiller parce qu’elle était arrivée aux Etats-Unis avec une mission que nous ne connaissions pas encore. C’est quand on l’a vue, lors d’une soirée, approcher ton père que nous avons compris ce que les Russes attendaient d’elle.

**LIZ**

Donc, tu savais dès le départ qu’elle devait séduire ton ami pour en soutirer des informations ?

**RED** acquiesce.

Et je l’ai laissée faire tout en prévenant Anthony. Il était subjugué par cette femme. Et nous avons vite vu que c’était réciproque. Puis il me l’a présentée et elle m’a raconté qu’elle ne voulait pas revenir en Russie, qu’elle y avait un mari, du KGB comme elle, et que lui aussi voulait fuir leur mère patrie.

**LIZ**

Et qu’avez-vous fait ?

**RED**

Anthony voulait qu’elle reste et nous l’avons aidée. De plus, des espions Russes devenus transfuges, crois-moi, la Maison Blanche adorait ça ! Nous avons donc fait venir Constantin aux Etats-Unis en inventant, à l’adresse du KGB et de la CIA, une histoire de documents ultra confidentiels relatant des méfaits des deux agences concurrentes. Le fameux Fulcrum.

**LIZ** , _surprise_.

Attends, ne me dis pas que le Fulcrum était bidon ! Pas après tout ce que fichu machin nous a fait vivre !

**RED** , _moue piteuse_.

Eh bien, au départ, si. C’était totalement bidon. Ou supposé l’être. Nous ne pensions pas que certaines des informations que nous avions inventées allaient s’avérer réelles. Bien sûr, elles devaient tenir debout et nous y avions mis des éléments existants, mais nous n’avions pas idée du bazar que cela allait semer. Autant la CIA que le KGB n’ont eu de cesse que de mettre la main sur ces documents. Et au sein de ces deux agences se trouvaient des agents subversifs qui profitèrent de l’occasion pour s’enrichir. Chantages à gogo, si tu vois le tableau. Ces agents montèrent peu à peu ce qu’on a appelé la Cabale. Mais au départ, ils étaient Russes ou Américains. Depuis, ils ont largement étoffé leur pouvoir sur tous les continents.

**LIZ**

Quel est leur but à présent ?

**RED**

S’enrichir toujours plus, dominer le monde, faire tomber des démocraties pour pouvoir librement étendre leur suprématie à travers des gens à eux, des dictateurs pour la plupart et faire chanter, ou essayer de le faire, tous ceux qui se mettent en travers de leur route.

**LIZ**

Ce sont eux que nous sommes censés poursuivre jusqu’au dernier ?

**RED**

Oui. Pour l’instant, ils ont Laurel Hitchin en place à Washington et ils pensent qu’en acceptant Raymond Reddington à leur table, ils ont conclu un pacte avec le Diable, leur assurant de pouvoir mener leurs petites affaires en toute impunité. Or, comme tu t’en doutes, il n’en est rien. Leur prochaine grande réunion aura lieu dans 6 mois et j’y suis convié. Je vais voir de visu tous les plus grands salopards de la planète. Sachant que je ne pourrai pas les éliminer tous ensemble. Nous allons devoir procéder comme je le fais depuis toujours, c’est-à-dire lentement, avec précaution, et les faire tomber les uns après les autres. Preuves en main. Tu comprends ?

**LIZ**

Jusques là, je te suis parfaitement. Et pour mes parents ?

_Il soupire fortement_.

**RED**

C’est la partie la plus difficile à te raconter.

**LIZ** , _doucement_.

Que s’est-il passé ?

**RED**

Une fois que Constantin est arrivé ici, la vie de Katarina s’est considérablement compliquée. Elle et moi sommes devenus très amis. Pas intimes, non, plutôt comme frère et sœur. Elle me racontait tout et j’en faisais de même. Anthony et elle furent mes deux témoins quand j’épousais Carla. Mais Kat était malheureuse. Constantin était un brave type sans doute, seulement elle ne l’aimait pas. Elle était amoureuse d’Anthony, et quand elle tomba enceinte, et qu’elle le lui apprit, je n’ai plus reconnu mon ami. Il lui a dit qu’elle était folle, que ça n’aurait jamais dû arriver et qu’elle devait avorter. Elle vint me voir pour me demander ce qu’elle devait faire. Alors j’allais voir Anthony pour lui demander une explication. Il m’a dit qu’il aimait bien Katarina, qu’elle était très belle, mais qu’il ne voulait pas d’enfant avec elle, ni l’épouser, ni quoi que ce soit. Je l’ai traité de sale hypocrite et de tas d’autres noms d’oiseau. Au final, j’ai convaincu Kat de garder l’enfant. Elle a accouché dans le plus grand secret avec l’aide de Kate. Et en ma présence. Puis elle nous a demandé de garder l’enfant. Qu’elle ne pouvait pas t’élever auprès de son mari tout en sachant que tu étais la fille d’un autre. Un autre qui ne voulait pas de toi. Kate et moi avons accédé à sa demande et c’est ainsi que tu as passé les premiers jours de ton existence avec elle.

**LIZ**

Pas avec toi ?

**RED**

Carla n’aurait jamais voulu ça. Nous avions déjà une petite fille de 6 mois, prénommée Elizabeth et Carla avait une fille de 8 ans prénommée Jennifer.

**LIZ**

Tu as une autre fille qui s’appelle Elizabeth ? Je pensais que tu n’avais que Jennifer !

**RED**

J’ai adopté Jennifer en épousant Carla. Quant à Elizabeth… _(Ses yeux se fixent sur le large et il serre les dents pour finir sa phrase dans un murmure)_ … elle est morte à l’âge de 5 ans. Je t’en dirai plus tout à l’heure, si tu le souhaites.

**LIZ,** _serrant sa main._

Et après, que s’est-il passé pour mes parents et pour vous tous ?

**RED**

Ta mère est revenue sur sa décision, subitement, parce que Constantin voulait te voir, te connaître, et t’élever. Elle lui avait raconté que la vie d’une petite fille n’était pas auprès de parents comme eux, espions traqués par le KGB et par une bonne partie de la CIA. Leur seule protection était l’unité dirigée par Anthony, ce qui leur semblait suffisant pour eux deux mais pas pour une enfant. Toutefois, Constantin avait réussi à la faire changer d’avis. Il ignorait bien sûr que tu n’étais pas de lui. Comme tu le sais. Toujours est-il que tu fus rendue à ta mère à l’aube de ton premier mois. Et des années s’écoulèrent sans le moindre souci. Anthony était revenu à des sentiments plus humains te concernant, et je crois aussi qu’en dépit de tout ce qu’il disait, il aimait réellement Katarina. Mais tu ne l’appelais pas Papa. Pour toi, il restait un ami de ta mère.

**LIZ**

Et je te voyais aussi, de temps en temps ?

**RED**

Non. Je voyais tes parents, séparément. Carla et moi allions souvent dîner chez Anthony et sa femme essayait de nous cuisiner de bons petits plats. Et je rencontrais Constantin ou Katarina en cachette. Ils étaient recherchés, tu sais. Constantin avait pu acheter cette maison que tu connais grâce à nous tous. Et sans doute grâce aussi à quelques malversations bégnines. Katarina m’avait fait promettre que, quoiqu’il advienne à l’avenir, je devais te protéger car tu étais son plus grand bonheur. Je crois que j’ai réussi à tenir ma promesse jusqu’à présent, non ?

**LIZ** , _souriante_.

Je ne t’ai pourtant pas rendu la tâche facile. Mais oui, tu t’en es très bien sorti.

**LIZ**

Quand est-ce que les choses ont mal tourné pour tout le monde ? Le soir de l’incendie ?

**RED**

Un peu avant. Katarina a été repérée un jour dans un supermarché par un homme appartenant à la CIA. Un petit agent sans envergure dont j’ai oublié le nom. Il appela son supérieur dès son retour chez lui et l’Agence eut tôt fait de découvrir où Kat, Constantin et toi viviez. Ils furent d’ailleurs sans doute surpris de découvrir ton existence qu’on avait réussi à cacher à tout le monde…sauf au Président. Evidemment, la maison fut mise sous surveillance par la CIA et, une semaine avant Noël, Katarina était seule dans la maison au moment où elle reçut la visite non amicale d’un certain Peter Kotsiopulos. Le Directeur dont la mort ne pèse aucunement sur ma conscience. Depuis le temps que j’attendais de lui faire la peau ! Bref. Ce jour-là, il était accompagné de quatre sbires et ils ne se contentèrent pas de questionner Kat. Ils la menacèrent de révéler au KGB l’endroit de sa planque si elle ne leur disait pas où se trouvait le Fulcrum. Or, comme tu l’as su plus tard, nous avions monté un engin pour planquer nos informations. Et Kat ne possédait qu’une seule partie de l’engin. Elle ne leur dit toutefois rien. Ils passèrent la maison à sac, en vain. Ils la battirent tellement fort qu’elle en eut deux côtes cassées. Mais elle ne dit rien. Courageuse Kat ! Ils lui promirent l’Enfer sur Terre, ainsi qu’à toi, et s’en allèrent. Alors elle m’appela. Je la conduisis auprès de Kate qui soulagea ses blessures et j’avertissais Anthony. Il expédia sa tendre épouse auprès de sa mère, malade, prétextant qu’il avait des problèmes avec des Russes et que ceux-ci allaient sans doute venir chez lui pour l’abattre. Son épouse goba tout. Elle n’était pas très futée, cela dit.

**LIZ**

Attends, attends. L’épouse de mon père savait qu’il était un espion ?

**RED**

La couverture officielle pour ton père était un emploi de Conseiller à la Maison Blanche pour toutes les questions internationales. Ce qui faisait de lui un homme important, tu en conviendras. Et en parallèle, il se servait de sa fonction pour créer son unité. Notre unité. Si tu regardes dans les archives de la Maison Blanche au début des années 80, tu verras le nom d’Anthony Baker parmi les conseillers de Reagan. 

**LIZ**

D’accord. Ensuite ?

**RED**

Anthony a demandé à Katarina de venir trouver refuge chez lui. Avec toi. Elle avoua à Constantin la visite qu’elle avait reçu et il décida d’aller mener sa propre guerre contre la CIA. Il quitta la maison en promettant de revenir très vite. Il était très amoureux de sa femme, tu sais. Et il t’adorait. Il fit néanmoins le mauvais choix. Il fut rapidement mis hors course par le KGB qui le renvoya en Russie. Il y resta prisonnier jusqu’à ce que Gorbachev le fasse libérer quelques années plus tard. Il revint aux Etats-Unis pour découvrir que sa chère Katarina s’était suicidée et que tu avais disparu. Nous avons ensuite perdu sa trace puisqu’il a pris un nouveau nom et s’est construit une nouvelle vie loin des réseaux que nous surveillons.

_Il fait une pause, inspire profondément et continue_.

**RED**

Ce séjour chez Anthony commença pour vous comme un conte de fée. Toi, tu avais une chambre immense dans laquelle tu pouvais entreposer tes jouets, tes peluches, tes poupées et un grand dressing où tu pouvais aller te cacher. Quant à Kat, elle était plus heureuse qu’elle ne l’avait jamais été. Anthony faisait plus ample connaissance avec toi et c’est là que tu appris qu’il était ton vrai père. Je ne suis pas sûr que tu aies réellement compris ce que cela signifiait mais tu as accepté de l’appeler Papa pour la première fois au lendemain de votre arrivée. Il en était si fier qu’il m’a appelé pour me le dire ! Ce fut la dernière fois que lui et moi avons pu parler. Du moins aussi longuement. Le soir-même, parce que Katarina avait été suivie la veille depuis chez elle jusqu’à chez Anthony, Peter et ses hommes revinrent. Cette fois, ils discutèrent seulement avec Anthony qui leur promit de leur remettre le Fulcrum dès qu’il l’aurait récupéré. Il essayait de gagner du temps, sachant que ni moi, ni lui, ni Kate n’allions remettre nos propres parties de l’engin à ces enfoirés. Mais ce n’est pas ainsi que le comprit Katarina. Elle profita que les hommes discutaient dans la bibliothèque pour m’appeler. Encore. Elle me raconta tout et je tentais de la rassurer en lui disant qu’Anthony savait ce qu’il faisait. Elle paniquait. Je le sentais. Je lui ai alors dit que j’allais arriver. Mais j’étais loin de chez Anthony et je venais de faire mes achats de Noël. Et…

_Il se crispe._

**LIZ** , _tendrement_.

Continue, Raymond. Je sais que ça te fait du mal mais il faut que tu continues. Dis-moi tout. Je suis là.

**RED** , _dans un souffle_.

Je suis arrivé trop tard parce que je me suis arrêté chez moi déposer les cadeaux pour mes filles. Je voulais les embrasser aussi. Et quand je suis reparti, il était déjà trop tard pour empêcher quoi que ce soit.

**LIZ**

Que s’est-il passé ?

**RED**

Anthony est sorti de la bibliothèque et est monté à l’étage pour discuter avec Katarina. Ils se sont disputés à propos du Fulcrum. Puis à ton propos. Puis tout a dérapé parce que tu les avais entendus. Quand tu es arrivée, tu as vu que ton père frappait ta mère. Ce que tu ne sais pas c’est que c’est elle qui avait commencé. Ils criaient beaucoup tous les deux et les hommes de Peter montèrent à leur tour. Ils lancèrent une arme à Anthony en lui criant « Tu la fais taire illico ou on s’en charge, comme tu veux ! ». Ils ne t’avaient pas vue. Pendant que tes parents se battaient l’arme a glissé et est venue se loger à tes pieds. Et tu as fait ce que personne aurait pu croire que tu ferais. Tu as tiré sur l’homme qui battait ta mère. Tu n’aurais sans doute pas tiré sur Constantin mais Anthony ? Certes, tu l’appelais Papa mais c’était nouveau pour toi. Puis, tu t’es immédiatement sauvée pour te cacher. Tu avais très peur. Peter et ses sbires restèrent interdits pendant quelques secondes, suffisantes en tout cas pour que ta mère en profite et tente de leur échapper.  Mais je suis arrivé. C’est moi qui ai tout fait foirer, Lizzie. Moi.

**LIZ**

Qu’as-tu fait ?

**RED** , les larmes aux yeux.

Quand je suis arrivé chez Anthony, je ne savais rien des plus récents développements. J’ai juste vu ta mère qui m’a sauté dans les bras. Elle m’a raconté ce qu’il s’était passé, rapidement, a rajouté que tu avais tué Anthony et que Peter et ses hommes étaient là. Je lui ai demandé où tu étais. Elle m’a dit : « Elle s’est sauvée après avoir tiré sur Anthony. Elle doit se cacher dans la maison. Jason, personne ne doit savoir ce qu’il s’est passé ici ce soir. Et ces hommes qui cherchent Masha, ils ne doivent pas la trouver. » J’ai répondu : « Que veux-tu faire ? » Et c’est là qu’elle m’a demandé de mettre le feu à la maison. D’après elle, cela ferait sortir les hommes et me laisserait le temps d’aller te chercher. Je me suis donc rapproché de la maison, j’ai pris la bouteille de Scotch que j’avais toujours avec moi, j’ai fabriqué un cocktail Molotov simplifié et j’ai lancé le tout à travers une fenêtre de la cuisine. Le feu a pris rapidement. Beaucoup trop rapidement. Peter et ses hommes sont sortis. Je les ai vus se diriger vers Katarina qui était agenouillée dans l’herbe et pleurait fortement. Moi, je ne pensais qu’à toi. J’aurais dû la mettre à l’abri avant de courir dans la maison. J’aurais dû abattre ces salauds comme j’avais été formé à le faire. Ma mission était de protéger Katarina et sa famille et d’éliminer tous ceux qui les mettraient en danger. Pendant 4 ans et demi, je ne fis que ça. Montant, grâce à Kat et Constantin, un dossier avec de vrais documents subversifs, le vrai Fulcrum tel qu’il fut dès lors considéré. Et là, ce soir-là, alors que je n’avais jamais eu à me servir d’une arme en dehors des entraînements, que je n’avais jamais eu à choisir qui devait mourir et qui devait vivre, je faisais le pire des choix. Mais ce ne fut pas le dernier. Hélas.

_Malgré elle, Liz s’éloigne de lui._

_Il secoue la tête, s’attendant à cette réaction. Son regard se fait plus dur alors qu’il continue son récit._

**RED**

Ce n’est pas tout, Lizzie. Je n’ai pas seulement condamné ta mère, j’ai aussi laissé ton père mourir brûlé vif dans l’incendie que j’ai moi-même allumé ! Quand je suis entré dans la maison, seul le rez-de-chaussée était touché par l’incendie. Toutefois, les flammes commençaient à monter. L’escalier principal était déjà inaccessible mais j’ai voulu l’emprunter. J’avais gravi les deux premières marches quand Anthony est apparu en haut et m’a crié de passer par l’autre côté. Je lui ai demandé comment il allait, s’il allait s’en sortir, il ne m’a pas répondu. Il a avancé vers l’autre côté de l’étage, vers ta chambre. Il y entré. C’est là que je l’ai trouvé, couché au sol. Toujours en vie mais mal en point. Il m’a dit que tu devais te cacher là, quelque part. Je t’ai appelée mais tu ne répondais pas. Et Anthony était dans les vapes. J’ignorais l’existence du dressing, moi ! C’est quand tu as crié, en voyant la fumée envahir la pièce, que j’ai su où tu te cachais. J’ai ouvert, je t’ai tendu la main, tu fus un peu méfiante au départ mais tu as fini par la saisir. Et quand tu as vu ton père couché sur le sol, tu as dit « Papa », et tu m’as demandé de l’emmener aussi. Mais je ne le pouvais pas, Lizzie. La maison tout entière était désormais la proie des flammes. Avec toi dans les bras, je suis allé dans la salle de bain et j’ai pris toutes les serviettes que je trouvais, je les ai plongées dans l’eau et je t’ai entourée avec. Tu ne comprenais pas ce que je faisais. Tu pleurais que tu voulais ta maman et que je devais aller chercher ton papa. Nous sommes sortis de la salle de bain, je t’ai serrée dans mes bras, et nous avons traversé les flammes pour sortir de la maison. Tu n’avais rien en dehors d’une blessure au poignet. Tu avais les mains sur mes épaules et quand moi _(il s’interrompt, semblant hésiter à relater cette partie)…._ je portais un jean et un pull en nylon. Or le nylon n’aime pas trop le feu. Il a tendance à fondre lentement et à se coller aux chairs. Je sentais mes épaules en train de fondre, ce qui a provoqué ta blessure. Mon dos commençait à en faire de même. Et toi, tu me suppliais d’aller chercher Anthony. Alors que j’hésitais encore, je l’ai vu avancer dans l’encadrement de la porte d’entrée. Il était presque debout et se consumait. Il hurlait mon prénom. Il hurlait « Jason ». Ce fut son dernier mot. Tu étais horrifiée. Je suis allé vers lui mais c’était trop tard. Je l’ai vu tomber à terre. Il était mort et son corps continuait à brûler sous nos yeux.

**LIZ** , _à présent debout contre la rambarde, loin de lui._

Oh mon Dieu !

**RED**

Il était mon ami, le meilleur que je n’aie jamais eu. Il n’était pas parfait mais je l’aimais. C’est lui qui m’a tout appris. Tout. Et je n’avais pas pu le sauver. J’avais peur. J’étais tétanisé par la peur dès que je suis arrivé sur place. J’ai agi dans le seul but de te sauver et d’honorer la promesse que j’avais faite à Katarina, des années auparavant, mais à la vérité, je mourais de peur. C’est à cause de ma peur que Kat s’est ensuite suicidée. C’est à cause de ma peur que ton père n’a pas eu l’aide dont il avait besoin. J’aurais pu le soulever quand il était à terre et il aurait alors trouvé la force pour sortir. J’en suis certain. Au lieu de ça….

**LIZ** _, assez froidement_.

Au lieu de ça, tu m’as sauvée, moi.

**RED**

J’avais le temps de vous sauver tous les deux, Lizzie.

**LIZ** _, toujours froide et lointaine_.

Et tu t’en veux pour ça ? C’est ça le pire du pire que tu avais si peur de m’avouer ?

**RED**

J’ai allumé l’incendie qui a consumé nos vies, Lizzie. Et je suis responsable de la mort de tes parents. Qu’aurais-je pu faire de pire à part ça ? 

**LIZ**

Tu aurais pu me dire que tu étais amoureux de ma mère. Pour moi, en l’état actuel des choses, ça aurait été pire. Mais ce que tu as fait ce soir-là, j’avoue….je vais avoir besoin d’un peu de temps pour l’accepter. Tu avais quoi ? 24 ou 25 ans ? Tu étais jeune et tu étais confronté pour la première fois à des choix sacrément compliqués. De plus, il s’agissait de gens que tu aimais profondément. Tu es arrivé en retard parce que tu voulais voir tes enfants et déposer leurs cadeaux sous le sapin. Ma mère était ton amie, comme ta sœur. Et mon père était ton mentor. Et là, tu devais choisir de les sauver eux, ou de me sauver moi. Je ne sais que penser, Raymond. Pourquoi moi plus qu’eux ? Le fait que tu m’aies vu naître et que tu aies fait la promesse à ma mère de toujours me protéger ne suffit pas à expliquer pourquoi. Pardon si je ne comprends pas.

**RED** , _ennuyé_.

En clair, tu m’en veux sans m’en vouloir ?

**LIZ** _, dans un sourire forcé_.

Non. Je ne comprends pas. Je ne t’en veux pas mais j’ai du mal à comprendre. Dis-moi pourquoi je suis tellement importante pour toi que tu laisses tes meilleurs amis mourir pour me sauver ?

**RED**

Je n’en sais rien, Elizabeth. Je te jure que c’est la vérité. C’était juste…toi. Quand tu es née, je m’en moquais un peu. Je t’ai mise dans les bras de Kate et c’est tout. J’ai bataillé ferme pour que Katarina te reprenne avec elle. Ce n’est d’ailleurs pas ce que j’ai fait de mieux. Mais je ne pouvais pas savoir comment les choses allaient tourner. Enfin, je crois aussi qu’en choisissant de te protéger coûte que coûte pour le restant de mes jours, je demandais pardon à tes parents de les avoir abandonnés. De n’avoir pas su être à la hauteur alors que j’étais le seul sur qui ils pensaient pouvoir compter. Je les ai trahis ce soir-là. Alors peut-être es-tu là pour me rappeler sans cesse que j’ai eu raison de te sauver et peut-être que si je t’aime tellement c’est que tu représentes la seule lumière, la seule note positive qu’il me reste depuis tout ce temps.

_Ils se taisent un moment tous les deux. Lui, épuisé et elle…ne sachant pas encore comment réagir. Cependant, après un long silence, elle lui dit :_

**LIZ** , _énervée_.

Allons, Raymond ! Tu n’étais pas naïf au point de croire que tout ça allait bien finir. Si ? Vous avez tous joué avec des vies, avec des mensonges fabriqués pour que deux espions Russes puissent espérer couler des jours heureux chez nous. Et tu as vu le résultat ? Vous avez fait tout ça parce que mon père et ma mère se sont conduits comme des irresponsables. Elle en fuyant et en tombant amoureuse de mon père, et lui en n’assumant rien. Ou trop tard. Quant à toi, tu étais au milieu et tu étais un débutant. Or avec ton super QI de petit génie, tu n’as pas deviné comment cela allait se terminer ? A aucun moment tu n’as pensé que vous étiez en train de faire mumuse avec des jouets trop dangereux pour vous ? Ne me dis surtout pas que tu croyais que vous vous en tireriez tous sans trop de bobos !!! Que mes parents finiraient leur vie ensemble et que je serais heureuse avec eux ! Ne me dis pas que tu voyais dans cette histoire une happy end.

**RED** , _triste_.

J’avais été formé pour penser que nous étions plus forts que l’adversité. Je me trompais lourdement. Une fois blessé dans le dos, avec toi sur les bras, je me suis senti seul et vidé. J’ai appelé Sam à la rescousse.

**LIZ**

Sam faisait partie de l’équipe de départ ?

**RED** , _souriant tristement_.

Non. Sam c’était un ami d’enfance en qui j’avais totalement confiance. Il savait ce que je faisais, plus ou moins. Tu le sais, il avait des années de plus quoi et me protégeait depuis toujours. Il l’a fait jusqu’à sa mort. Je n’ai pas voulu appeler Kate en premier car elle était occupée sur une autre affaire. Ensuite, j’ai fait de mon mieux pour te conduire chez Sam et là, je me suis effondré. Le nylon avait très largement atteint mes chairs. Il a appelé Kate qui est arrivée aussi vite que possible. J’étais déjà dans le coma quand elle a pu s’occuper de moi.

**LIZ** _, glaciale._

Qui a bloqué ma mémoire et quand ?

**RED**

Les premiers jours de ton séjour chez Sam, tu ne parlais quasiment pas, tu refusais qu’on te touche et tu me regardais comme si j’étais un monstre. Il faut dire, à ta décharge, que je devais plus ressembler à une momie qu’à un être humain. Et quand tu daignais enfin dormir, tu étais réveillée plusieurs fois par nuit par des cauchemars. Sam venait te bercer mais tu ne voulais pas de lui, tu le repoussais de toutes tes forces, tu criais que tu voulais ta maman. Alors, après 4 jours, quand je suis sorti du coma et que Sam m’a dit comment tu étais, j’ai décidé d’agir. J’ai bloqué ta mémoire et je suis parti quelques heures plus tard. Je voulais rentrer chez moi.

**LIZ** _, méchante._

Tu es plutôt lâche dans ton genre. N’est-ce pas ?

**RED**

Que voulais-tu que je fasse d’autre, Lizzie ? Je me suis assuré que tu serais heureuse et protégée par Sam. Je ne pouvais pas te prendre avec moi pour les raisons que tu connais déjà.

 

**_Fin de mars 2017...à suivre !_  **


	2. Illusions

**ILLUSIONS (août 2017)**

_Liz :_

\- Tu n’en sais rien. Et puis, j’en ai marre de jouer à deviner les choses. Je ne sais même pas qui tu es ! Comment t’appelles-tu en vrai ?  
\- Raymond.  
\- Pitié !!!  
\- Je te jure, Lizzie, je m’appelle vraiment Raymond Reddington.  
\- Mais alors… ???  
\- Non, il ne s’agit pas d’homonymie ni de clonage. Quoique, en quelque sorte. Je suis le vrai Raymond mais ton père ne l’était pas. C’était lui le mythomane, fou dangereux, criminel narcissique, tortionnaire et menteur. Il s’est fait passer pour moi pendant 4 ans. Il a pris mon identité, ma vie, tout ça parce que nous nous ressemblions physiquement beaucoup. Comme tu le sais, nous possédons a priori tous un sosie sur cette Terre. Je n’ai pas joué de chance avec le mien.

[…]

_Red narrateur :_

\- Avant de commencer ton récit, j’aimerais savoir pourquoi tu n’as rien dit avant ? Après tout, tu n’as rien fait de mal, contrairement à mon père.  
\- J’ai dû poursuivre son œuvre, Lizzie. Il avait détruit ma vie en profondeur. Alors je suis devenu lui.  
\- Cooper est au courant ?

  
J’acquiesce de la tête et je rajoute :

  
\- En dehors de lui, de Dembe et de notre grand patron commun, personne ne sait. Tu seras la seule à tout savoir parce que le boss a accepté que je t’en parle. Ensuite, tu pourras choisir de rester parmi nous ou de partir. Mais jamais tu ne devras révéler ce qui suit à quiconque, sous quelque raison que cela soit.  
\- Est-ce si important ?  
\- Oui. Et je sais que je peux te faire confiance sur ce point. Tu connais l’importance des secrets qu’on te demande de ne jamais révéler. Cela fait partie de ton boulot. Là, ce sera encore plus important.  
\- D’accord. Il y a longtemps que je t’observe et j’en suis souvent parvenue à la conclusion que tu étais une sorte de super agent très secret à la solde du gouvernement Américain.  
\- Comment en es-tu arrivée à le penser ?  
\- Parce que tu détiens des informations que personne en dehors d’un Chef d’Etat ne peut détenir. De plus, tu noues des liens avec des agents de tous pays. Sans oublier tes multiples relations dans l’armée, dans la Police, et dans les Ambassades. Aucun criminel au monde ne peut avoir les bras assez longs pour ça. Et pire encore, aucun criminel ne peut demeurer libre de perpétrer tous ses crimes en ayant de telles relations haut placées. Cela ne tenait pas debout. Enfin, tu avais 24 ans quand je suis née. Et tu étais déjà un espion de haut vol, assez dangereux pour que les Russes aient envie de te piéger ? Non, il y avait forcément une autre explication. Tout ce qu’on m’a dit sur toi m’apparaît de plus en plus comme une sorte de couverture.  
\- Plus ou moins. Il y a des faits réels cependant. Mais derrière les faits se cachent deux Raymond Reddington. Le vrai, moi en l’occurrence, et ton père. Quand nous nous sommes vraiment rencontrés, toi et moi, alors que j’étais dans la boîte, je t’ai dit que tout ce qui me concernait était un mensonge. Tu t’en souviens ?  
\- Oui, mais je n’y ai pas prêté plus d’attention que ça. J’aurais sans doute dû… Tu me racontes tout ? __  
  


[…]

 

_Liz narratrice :_

 

\- Je m’appelle réellement Raymond Reddington. Mes parents et ma petite sœur furent assassinés quand j’avais 24 ans par celui qui couchait avec ta mère et qui fut donc ton père biologique.  
\- Stop ! On peut faire un arrêt sur images là ?  
\- Ma famille ?  
\- Que s’est-il passé ?  
\- Je vais essayer de résumer. Deux ans environ avant ta naissance, j’étais encore un élève officier de la Navy quand on me proposa, au vu de mes diverses compétences, d’intégrer les Services Secrets. Mais j’étais encore un gamin de 23 ans à peine. Par contre, des agents plus expérimentés m’expliquèrent comment me faire beaucoup d’argent avec les Russes. Moi, j’étais un génie un peu naïf à l’époque. Nous fricotions donc avec des agents Russes qui marchandaient avec nous la vie de scientifiques et de braves gens qui voulaient tous passer à l’Ouest. Ces gens à qui nous promettions une vie meilleure et libre et riche, ici, en Amérique. La fin de la Guerre Froide fut l’occasion pour beaucoup d’agents de part et d’autre de se faire pas mal de fric. Je les observais sans participer. Le chef d’équipe Américain me trouvait encore trop tendre pour le boulot. Il s’appelait Mike Trenton. Un jour de septembre 1983, Mike fut tué bêtement lors d’une bagarre dans un bouge de la Nouvelle-Orléans. Par un gars de l’équipe qui, ayant trop bu, avait dû frapper trop fort. Ces bastons entre gars étaient fréquentes et Mike le premier les fomentait.  
\- Comment s’appelait celui qui a tué ce Mike ?  
\- Je le connaissais sous le nom de David Prewitt. C’était une brute de la pire espèce. Il aimait brutaliser les gens, leur faire peur, les faire chanter parfois. Il tuait quiconque lui résistait. Mais l’Agence ne disait rien. Il faisait bien son boulot avec les Russes. Et s’en mettait aussi plein les poches ! Il me faisait peur. Je le craignais d’autant plus que je l’avais vu tuer un enfant juste pour forcer ses parents à coopérer avec les Etats-Unis ! Il prétendait faire tout ça pour le pays alors qu’il prenait du plaisir à tuer et à faire le mal. Il m’a fallu moins de 2 mois pour mettre au point avec un ami une base de données enregistrant les faits et les gestes de toute l’unité de David. Unité dont je faisais partie.  
\- Tu participais ?  
\- Non et j’ai cru que c’était ce qui m’avait trahi. David m’avait demandé de tuer un petit vieux en Pologne. Parce qu’il refusait de nous dire où se cachait sa fille et ses enfants. Or nous devions tenter de faire passer à l’Ouest la fille de cet homme. Elle était brillante dans son domaine. Mais cet homme refusait que des brutes épaisses emmènent sa famille loin de lui. Mon rôle avait été de rassurer le vieillard dans un premier temps, puis de le menacer ensuite. J’ai refusé de torturer cet homme. Un ami de David l’a fait pour moi. Et le vieillard en est mort.

  
Il s’arrête un instant, perdu dans ses souvenirs.

  
\- C’est curieux comme la mémoire fonctionne parfois. Je me souviens des lieux, des visages mais j’ai du mal à me rappeler des noms…. Tous ces morts… Sans nom dans ma mémoire…  
\- Continue, s’il te plait.  
\- A notre retour au pays, David m’a fait surveiller. Sans que je le sache. Il a ainsi découvert ce que Leonard et moi avions mis au point. Leonard put prendre la fuite assez tôt mais moi….  
\- Que s’est-il passé pour toi ?  
\- David et ses sbires ont débarqué chez mes parents le 26 janvier 1984. Ils pensaient m’y trouver. Or, ce soir-là, j’avais rendez-vous avec Carla, une fille un peu plus âgée que moi et qui avait une fille de 3 ans qu’elle devait élever toute seule, son copain ayant refusé toute paternité. J’aimais bien Carla.  
\- Et donc ?  
\- Je suis revenu à la maison de mes parents vers 1h du matin. La porte d’entrée était ouverte. La lumière dans la chambre de ma petite sœur Elizabeth était allumée…  
\- Elizabeth ? C’est à ta sœur que je dois mon prénom ?  
\- Ce fut ma façon de lui rendre hommage, oui.  
\- D’accord.

  
Il lâche ma main et je vois son visage devenir plus dur, ses yeux plus sombres.

  
\- Il y avait du sang sur les escaliers. Alors j’ai appelé mes parents. Mais quelque part, je savais déjà ce qu’il s’était passé dans cette maison. Comme un automate, je suis monté à l’étage dans la chambre de ma sœur. Elle avait 13 ans, tu sais ? C’était une danseuse. Et je l’adorais. Mes parents avaient mis plus de 10 ans à refaire un enfant après moi. J’avais vécu les 2 fausses couches de ma mère comme un mauvais signe. Il était sans doute écrit quelque part que je serai à tout jamais le seul enfant né de John et Pamela Reddington. Parce qu’en arrivant dans la chambre de ma sœur, je n’ai pas vu de sang. J’ai seulement vu ses chaussons de danse et son tutu noués autour de son cou. Sur son lit. Et en tournant la tête, j’ai vu les corps égorgés de mes parents agenouillés dans le dressing. Je savais ce qu’ils avaient dû endurer. Mais alors que je hurlais dans la maison, prisonnier de mon immense peine, de ma douleur, il y eut un grand boom et…je me suis réveillé 10 mois plus tard chez un ami.

  
Je sens toute la douleur qu’il éprouve encore en en parlant. Alors je caresse doucement son beau visage, mettant toute ma tendresse dans ce geste de réconfort. Puis je demande à mi-voix :

  
\- Qui avait fait ça ?  
\- Le carnage ? Ce fameux David avec toute son équipe, à laquelle il avait intégré son propre demi-frère. Un dénommé Richard Rincon. Or ce Richard était mon portrait craché. Et David et lui partageaient les mêmes penchants violents, cruels, narcissiques et j’en passe. Quand David m’a rencontré, sachant que Richard avait été recalé par la Marine pour son attitude antisociale, il a monté le piège dans lequel je suis tombé. Parce que son seul but, depuis le début, était de me supprimer et de me faire remplacer par Richard. Ce qui a fort bien marché pendant que j’étais supposément mort.  
\- Et cela a duré plus de 4 ans ?  
\- J’étais mal en point, Lizzie. Outre plusieurs fractures et des mois de rééducation, j’avais été sérieusement brûlé par l’explosion de la maison. Mon dos avait tout pris. J’ai dû subir je ne sais combien de greffes de peau. Quand j’ai commencé à aller mieux, quand les médecins ont aussi estimé que j’étais tiré d’affaire, presque 3 années s’étaient écoulées.  
\- Quel était ton identité à l’époque ?  
\- Jason O’Neill.  
\- Et l’ami qui t’avait secouru ?  
\- Sam. C’est lui qui m’avait procuré de faux papiers d’identité, qui m’avait inventé une vie avec un accident de la route qui expliquait mes nombreuses blessures. C’est aussi lui qui a pris soin de moi pendant tout ce temps. Et qui me renseignait sur ce qui se passait ailleurs. C’est par lui que j’ai appris que Raymond Reddington n’était pas mort, qu’il travaillait toujours pour les Services Secrets, qu’il montait peu à peu tous les grades dans l’Armée et qu’il fréquentait des espions Russes renommés.  
\- Comment Sam pouvait-il savoir tout ça ?  
\- Quand il a compris qui avait tué ma famille et m’avait laissé pour mort, il s’est discrètement rapproché de Rincon et de ta mère. Il voulait s’en faire des amis. Et Rincon savait aussi que j’avais un ami qui s’appelait Sam.  
\- Et Carla ? Il l’a épousée ?  
\- Il a repris ma vie là où elle en était restée, Lizzie. Il a épousé Carla et l’a trompée avec Katarina.  
\- Et personne n’a jamais eu le moindre doute ? Je veux dire que Carla aurait pu ou du se rendre compte, non ? Dans l’intimité, deux hommes sont forcément différents.

  
Il sourit tristement.

  
\- Le truc c’est que je n’étais pas encore intime avec Carla. Nous avions des rendez-vous à l’ancienne, mais je ne l’avais même jamais encore embrassée !  
\- T’es sérieux ? Mais tu la connaissais depuis combien de temps ?  
\- Quelques semaines. Quand j’aime une femme, j’aime prendre mon temps.  
\- La séduire de telle façon qu’elle puisse croire qu’elle est au centre de tout ton univers.  
\- C’est Carla qui t’a dit ça ?  
\- Pas seulement elle. Mais c’est bien ta technique, non ?  
\- Quand j’aime vraiment une femme, elle devient le centre de mon univers. Il ne s’agit pas de le lui faire croire puisqu’elle l’est réellement. Tu comprends ?  


[…]

 

\- Mais tu ne connais pas toute l’histoire encore. Attends la suite pour te forger une véritable opinion et pour savoir où tu mets les pieds.  
\- Sans vouloir t’offenser, il me semble que cela fait 4 ans que j’ai mis les pieds dans ton univers, sans rien y comprendre ! Maintenant, cela commence à devenir un peu plus clair. J’ai juste une question, je peux ?  
\- Bien sûr.  
\- Comment se fait-il que ton dossier ne fasse pas mention de la mort de ta famille ?  
\- David avait pris soin de fabriquer une version en effaçant des tablettes l’existence de ma sœur et en disant que mes parents avaient trouvé la mort dans un accident de voiture, avec moi. De fait, on a retrouvé leurs corps calcinés dans une voiture brûlée. Cela tenait donc la route.  
\- Ils avaient pensé à tout.  
\- Sauf au fait que je sois encore en vie.  
\- Et quand l’ont-ils appris ?  
\- Le soir de l’incendie.  
\- Je t’écoute.

[…]

 

_Red narrateur :_

 

\- Je m’étais fixé comme objectif de reprendre ma vie à ceux qui me l’avaient volée. Et de leur faire payer la mort de ma famille. Sam m’y aidait. Il avait prévu de me présenter Katarina. Or pour éviter qu’elle ne se pose des questions quant à ma ressemblance avec son amant, nous avions trouvé une superbe parade. J’étais couvert de bandages et seuls mes yeux étaient à découvert. J’avais d’ailleurs sacrément chaud comme ça ! Hélas pour moi, Katarina fut prise de pitié par cet homme cloué au lit et momifié vivant.  
\- Vous lui avez dit qu’il t’était arrivé quoi ?  
\- Ne sachant pas trop si nous pouvions lui faire confiance ou pas, nous avons évité la même version que pour l’hôpital, qui se rapprochait trop de ce que David avait raconté. Je m’appelais donc Jeffrey Hollander et j’étais un pompier qui avait été pris dans un feu de forêt. Je crois pouvoir affirmer qu’elle s’en fichait un peu. Parce qu’elle est venue me voir pendant des mois afin de me raconter sa vie. Je l’écoutais sans pouvoir lui répondre. Et jamais elle ne m’interrogeait sur ma vie. Tu me diras, sachant que ma bouche était couverte par des bandages et que j’étais supposément incapable de bouger mes mâchoires, elle aurait pu me questionner sans obtenir de réponses. Toujours est-il que c’est par elle que j’ai appris ton existence et tout ce que tu représentais pour elle. Elle me parlait aussi beaucoup de l’amour qu’elle ressentait pour ton salopard de père. Bien sûr, je pensais qu’elle ignorait tout de ses agissements. Elle me disait seulement savoir qu’il gagnait beaucoup d’argent, tout comme Constantin, et comme elle-même le faisait en marchandant des informations ou des espions aux camps adverses.  
\- L’amour rend aveugle. Tu dis qu’elle n’était pas la plus honnête des femmes ?  
\- Elle savait parfaitement bien saisir les opportunités, tu sais. Et je crois aussi qu’elle était dépendante de cet homme qui la fascinait. A croire qu’elle était attirée par la noirceur de son âme.  
\- Je dois tenir ça d’elle. Quoique…ton âme n’est pas si noire. Il y a beaucoup de bon et de bien en toi. Plus qu’en Tom. Seulement, toi, tu es brisé de l’intérieur. Et je commence à comprendre pourquoi.  
\- Ce ne fut pas tout, Lizzie.  
\- Raconte.  
\- Un soir avant Noël, elle appela Sam en lui racontant que son Raymond t’avait enlevée quand il avait appris qu’il était ton père.  
\- Elle ne le lui avait jamais dit auparavant ?  
\- Non. Elle savait qu’il n’aurait jamais voulu de toi dans sa vie bien huilée. Il avait une femme, une fille adoptée et cela correspondait parfaitement au profil attendu par la Marine. Une enfant illégitime conçue avec une espionne Russe aurait été un sacré frein à sa carrière.  
\- Il était égoïste à ce point ?  
\- Bien plus encore.  
\- Alors pourquoi a-t-il subitement décidé de m’enlever ?

  
Il y a un moment de flottement pendant lequel j’hésite à lui répondre la vérité. Mais je le dois. Ma voix est soudain aussi froide que le souvenir que j’ai de cette époque.

  
\- Son idée n’était pas de te garder près de lui mais… de te faire disparaître.  
\- Il voulait me tuer ?  
\- Oui.  
\- J’aimerais parvenir à me souvenir de ça, tu sais. Quand tu as fait effacer ma mémoire, tu aurais pu m’en laisser un peu.  
\- Peut-être devrais-tu retourner voir le Dr Orchard et voir aussi ce que tu as fait bloquer il y a deux ans.  
\- Je vais mettre ça sur la longue liste des choses que je vais devoir faire pendant mes congés. Revenons-en à ton histoire.  
\- J’ignore si Katarina avait deviné les intentions de Richard mais quand Sam m’en a parlé, pour moi, cela fut évident. Il fallait que je prévienne Katarina et qu’on te retrouve au plus vite. J’ai pris la voiture de Sam, je suis allé chez Katarina. Quand elle m’a vue, elle m’a pris pour son Raymond et a commencé à m’insulter et à me demander où tu étais. Et là, je lui ai tout raconté. Je l’ai remerciée aussi pour s’être confiée à moi pendant des mois sans savoir qu’elle parlait au vrai Raymond Reddington. Elle était apparemment choquée. Mais surtout, elle était morte d’inquiétude pour toi. Sur le moment, j’ai mal interprété le fait qu’elle soit uniquement focalisée sur toi et qu’elle fasse l’impasse sur ce que Richard et David m’avaient fait. Pour elle, cela ne comptait pas. Toi seule avait de l’importance. Alors nous avons travaillé ensemble pour retrouver Richard et savoir où il te planquait. Quelques heures plus tard, nous débarquions dans la maison qu’il louait pour l’occasion. Je laissais d’abord Katarina y aller seule, couvrant ses arrières car si Richard préparait un mauvais coup, j’étais prêt à parier que l’autre taré de David n’était pas loin. Ce que j’ignorais cependant c’est que, après une violente altercation, tu tirerais sur l’homme qui frappait ta mère, que tu blesserais mortellement ton père biologique, que ta mère en proie à la panique irait parler à David et me donnerait à lui. Elle m’appela à l’intérieur pour te rechercher parce qu’elle était trop terrifiée pour le faire quand David mit le feu à la maison. Une fois que je t’eus sortie du brasier, j’ai vu ta mère t’emmener avec elle et David est apparu dans l’entrée au moment où je voulais sortir. Là, il m’a méchamment souri et m’a dit : « Tu es dur à faire cramer, toi ! Tu vois cette maison ? C’est comme celle de tes parents. Cette fois, tu seras à l’intérieur. »  
\- Tu n’as rien dit ?  
\- J’ai rétorqué que je t’avais sauvée et que c’était le plus important. Ta mère était peut-être une pourrie mais que tu n’en avais pas à payer le prix. Alors il a ri aux éclats et m’a annoncé ce qu’il comptait faire : « Je vais te dire, l’idiot de génie, la Ruscof elle t’a vendue. C’est même elle qui nous a aidés à faire disparaître ta famille. Parce qu’elle y a gagné une maison avec son mari légitime. Et là, tu sais quoi ? Elle m’a tout dit sur toi quand elle est arrivée. C’est à cause de toi que Richard est mort. Toi et la gosse. Je vais m’occuper de toi maintenant et d’elle plus tard. Quant à Katarina, si elle se met en travers de mon chemin, je la supprime. Elle ne compte plus. »  
\- Et ensuite ?  
\- Il m’a assommé et je me suis réveillé juste à temps pour sortir de la maison avant qu’elle ne s’écroule sur moi. Je m’en suis tiré cette fois-là avec une belle bosse et une méchante colère.  
\- Tu en voulais à ma mère ?  
\- A ton avis, Lizzie ?  
\- Pourquoi t’avait-elle trahi et choisi de faire confiance à ce David ? Par cupidité ?  
\- Au départ, sans doute, oui. Et le soir de l’incendie, quand tu eus tué Richard, parce qu’elle n’avait pas le choix. Il fallait que Raymond Reddington meure pour de bon. Pour toi. Pour que tu sois heureuse et libre auprès d’elle. Elle n’avait juste pas prévu que David voudrait aussi se venger de la mort de son frère et serait après toi sans relâche.  
\- Qu’as-tu fait ?  
\- J’étais mort, encore. Du moins pendant quelques heures. J’ai laissé à Katarina le temps de te mettre à l’abri. J’ai appelé Sam qui a contacté Katarina et je l’ai retrouvée au petit jour dans l’appartement de Bethesda que tu connais.  
\- A qui appartenait-il ?  
\- A ton grand-père, Dom. Le père de Katarina. Il était Américain et avait épousé une Russe avant que le mur de Berlin sépare l’Allemagne en deux. C’est une autre longue histoire.  
\- C’était un espion, lui aussi ?

  
Je ris.

  
\- Dom ? Non !!! Il était journaliste. Bref.  
\- Et donc, à Bethesda, il s’est passé quoi ?  
\- J’ai demandé des explications à ta mère. Je voulais comprendre pourquoi elle avait fait ça.  
\- Et que t’a-t-elle répondu ?  
\- Qu’elle ne connaissait pas ma famille quand on lui demanda de prêter main forte à des Agents Américains dans une opération afin de gagner le droit de demeurer sur le sol Américain et d’y jouir d’une vie confortable. Elle avait été manipulée comme tous les autres. Seulement là…  
\- Pourquoi ta famille ? A cause de toi ?  
\- De ma ressemblance avec Richard, oui. Et du fameux Fulcrum sur lequel David et Richard finirent par partiellement mettre la main. Tu connais la suite de cette histoire.  
\- C’est certain ! Tu étais ainsi devenu la cible à éliminer de toute urgence. Et tu as réagi comment face à ma mère ?  
\- J’ai fait semblant d’accepter ses excuses mais je lui ai conseillé de disparaître de la circulation. De changer de vie, de nom, de pays, de tout plaquer.  
\- Et de me laisser ici ? Elle était d’accord ?  
\- Non, évidemment que non. Elle aurait voulu que j’utilise mes moyens pour lui trouver une autre issue.  
\- Comme lui fabriquer une nouvelle identité et l’envoyer dans un pays où elle ne risquerait rien ?  
\- C’était ce qu’elle voulait que je fasse, oui.  
\- L’as-tu fait ?  
\- Je lui ai dit que j’y réfléchirai. Mais plus j’y pensais et plus je revoyais les visages de mes parents égorgés devant le cadavre de ma sœur. De plus, je n’admettais pas qu’elle ait pu mettre ta vie en danger et qu’elle puisse continuer à vivre auprès de toi des jours heureux. Quelques jours passèrent pendant lesquels elle s’est cachée à Bethesda. Puis un jour elle m’appela pour me demander si les Russes étaient aussi à sa recherche. Je lui ai menti délibérément. Elle était activement recherchée en effet pour la disparition mystérieuse de Raymond Reddington mais pas par les Russes. Seuls David et son équipe la recherchaient, ou plutôt te recherchaient toi. Il avait enlevé le corps de Richard avant qu’il ne soit brûlé et l’avait enterré là où je l’ai retrouvé quelques mois plus tard, en retrouvant David.  
\- Pourquoi lui as-tu menti ? Je pose la question même si je subodore la réponse.  
\- Je n’arrivais pas à lui pardonner pour ma famille. Certes, elle ne les avait pas torturés. Je pense qu’elle n’était pas présente dans la maison lors des faits, mais elle avait couvert les autres et les avait aidés à maquiller le crime. Pour moi, elle était coupable. Quand je l’ai vue si perdue, je jubilais. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Son père voulait qu’elle se rende en Argentine, pays réputé pour cacher un peu tout le monde. Or je refusais qu’elle puisse s’enfuir. Je voulais qu’elle reste ici et qu’elle assume ses responsabilités.  
\- Tu voulais la tuer ?  
\- Non. Je lui souhaitais une mort plus lente. J’avais des raisons qui me retenaient aussi de mettre fin à ses jours.  
\- Tu l’aimais ?  
\- Lizzie…. En apprenant la vérité sur son sujet, j’avais juste envie de me venger. Mais pas à tes dépends. Or elle t’adorait et tu l’aimais aussi.  
\- Qu’as-tu fait alors ?  
\- Je lui ai dit que la seule manière de te sauver pour toujours était de te donner une nouvelle identité et d’effacer ta mémoire.

  
Je la vois retenir un mouvement de recul. Je sais que ce que je vais lui dire dans les prochaines minutes va probablement détruire tout le bien qu’elle pense de moi. Mais elle doit savoir. J’en ai marre de garder tout ça pour moi.

  
\- Le Dr Krilov, tu le connaissais ?  
\- Moi, non. Mais ta mère oui. C’est elle qui lui a demandé d’agir quand je l’eus persuadée que c’était la meilleure chose à faire pour toi. Sam nous parlait de toi qui refusais de parler, de t’alimenter correctement, toi qui réclamais tes parents, toi qui ne comprenais rien à ce qu’il se passait mais qui serrait ta peluche comme ultime souvenir de ton enfance détruite. Et puis tu avais Kate qui, plutôt que de te garder près d’elle te confiait à un inconnu. Tu te murais dans ton monde où les adultes étaient tous des traitres. Nous devions faire quelque chose pour toi. J’ai promis à Katarina de toujours te protéger. Et je pense que cela a fait pencher la balance.  
\- Je comprends. En le faisant, Sam, ma mère et toi avez tenté de me rendre une vie normale. Mais devait-elle disparaître pour autant ? Pourquoi ne pas lui avoir inventé une autre vie à elle aussi ?  
\- Elle était un peu trop connue, vois-tu. Une enfant, ça grandit, ça change. Une femme de 30 ans, cela change peu. Sauf chirurgie esthétique. Et puis, de toi à moi, ni Sam ni moi ne voulions véritablement la sauver. Une vie entière sans toi et sans ton père ne nous paraissait même pas suffisant ! Elle aurait vécu tranquillement avec seulement ses remords comme compagnie et la peur d’être découverte toujours vissée au ventre. Je tenais là ma vengeance. Mais je suis pourtant allé plus loin.  
\- Elle s’est vraiment suicidée ou tu as maquillé ton crime en suicide ?  
\- Ni l’un ni l’autre. Je lui ai procuré de faux papiers et un visa pour l’Argentine. Seulement elle a embarqué pour une autre destination, à bord d’un autre navire, celui pour l’Argentine ayant coulé.  
\- Comment ça ?  
\- Je l’ai confiée aux Russes qu’elle avait trahi. Et ils l’ont expédiée directement dans un cachot quelque part en Sibérie où personne n’a jamais plus eu de ses nouvelles. A ce jour, j’ignore si elle y est toujours, si elle y est morte ou ce qu’ils ont réellement fait d’elle. Cela ne me concernait plus. Officiellement, Katarina Rostova s’est suicidée en se noyant.  
\- Je vois… Cela t’ennuierait si je cherchais à en savoir davantage auprès des autorités Russes ?  
\- Non. C’est normal et je l’aurais fait moi-même si je n’avais pas eu quelques remords. Si elle est toujours en vie, je me demande dans quel état physique et psychologique elle peut être.

 

_**À suivre encore....** _


	3. After death

** Dans « After dead » (décembre 2017), Liz raconte.  **

_Échanges entre Liz et Dembe._

_Dembe_  :

  * S'il n'y avait pas eu ce test, auriez-vous pensé qu'il puisse l'être ? Vous a-t-il un jour donné des raisons de le croire ? Quand il vous a laissé croire que vous aviez tiré sur votre père, vous pensiez donc qu'il ne l'était pas, et pourtant, depuis ce test ADN, vous avez considéré qu'il vous avait menti et plutôt que de lui en vouloir de vous faire passer pour une parricide, vous sembliez heureuse de l'avoir comme père. Expliquez-moi...
  * Avant le test, je le voyais comme un ami. Un protecteur, un mentor. Un homme capable du pire et du meilleur. Un homme dangereux mais incroyablement gentil et patient avec moi. Et avec vous. Je savais qu'il m'aimait et je pensais qu'il m'aimait comme un père, comme Sam m'aimait. Aussi quand j'ai eu les résultats du test ADN, je ne fus pas surprise et j'ai soudain compris pourquoi il m'aimait autant. Et là, aujourd'hui, tout est remis en question. Ou pas. Je ne sais plus, Dembe.
  * Il ne vous a jamais menti. Mais il vous a laissé croire ce que vous vouliez. Ce qui en fait un mensonge par omission.



Je ne sais pas encore si je peux en déduire quelque chose de fiable. En fait, je crains de devoir le faire. Parce que, si je remets les choses dans l'ordre, cela donne...

  * En 1986, date à laquelle Cooper a récupéré une chemise tâchée du sang de Raymond Reddington, suite à une opération ensemble, s'agissait-il bien du même Raymond Reddington que celui qui, à la même époque était ici, incapable physiquement et moralement, d'être opérationnel ?
  * Vous commencez à comprendre ?



Pas le moins du monde ! Je nage en pleine science-fiction ! Qui est Red ? Qui est l'homme qui a fait de ma vie un enfer et...un paradis parfois. Je tiens trop à lui pour m'entendre dire qu'il est un opportuniste de génie qui s'est servi de mon histoire pour gagner beaucoup d'argent. Tout sauf ça. Dembe, s'il vous plaît, rassurez-moi ! Malgré moi, je tremble en posant la question. 

  * Qui est-il ? Je veux dire...Si Cooper est affirmatif quant à Reddington...
  * Raymond est le seul véritable Raymond Reddington encore en vie.



Et là ma tête va exploser ! 

  * Ils étaient plusieurs ??? Dembe, soyons sérieux ! Le clonage humain n'était même pas encore une véritable idée de fiction dans les années 80 !
  * Vous faites erreur, Elizabeth. Bien avant que le monde ait pris connaissance de la réalité du clonage grâce à la brebis Dolly en 1996, certaines nations y faisaient déjà travailler leurs plus éminents scientifiques sous couvert de l'armée. Les Etats-Unis étaient en retard par rapport aux Russes à l'époque. Sous Brejnev, il y eut plusieurs tentatives de clonage humain qui se sont souvent soldées par des désastres. Jusqu'à ce qu'un certain Heinrich Trettel, résident de l'ex RDA et travaillant pour la STASI et le KGB, découvre un moyen de modifier l'ADN humain et de le recopier sur d'autres humains.
  * Trettel, dites-vous ? Un lien avec Eric Trettel, dit l'Alchimiste ?
  * Son père, oui.
  * Et il avait réussi à cloner ainsi des gens en tuant les originels ?
  * Heinrich avait bien avancé ses travaux mais il ne parvenait pas à cloner à la fois l'ADN et l'apparence des gens. Il y avait toujours des imperfections. Son fils trouva la solution.
  * Et donc, en 1986, vous pensez qu'Heinrich avait réussi à faire quoi ? Cloner partiellement Red ?
  * Une personne en particulier souhaitait pouvoir venir ici, aux Etats-Unis, et y semer le chaos en prenant les traits et l'ADN d'un espoir national. De quelqu'un d'influent. L'homme en question devait être jeune, brillant, porteur de secrets nationaux et fauteur de troubles parmi les légions d'agents du KGB. Mais chose primordiale, il devait ressembler à celui qui allait prendre sa place. Ce qui rendait de fait l'ADN plus fiable.
  * Ils choisirent Red pour sa ressemblance avec cet homme ?
  * Il avait le bon profil et il ne se méfiait pas. Ou du moins pas assez. Il ne savait même pas que l'autre homme existait.



Macha Elizabeth ou je ne sais qui, tu es la fille de X et de Katarina. Sois la bienvenue en ce monde ! Merci papa !

  * Moralité, je suis la fille d'un mystérieux Russe ou Allemand de l'Est, et non de Raymond Reddington. C'est ça ?
  * Mais pourquoi ne me l'a-t-il jamais dit ???
  * Parce que votre père était un homme terriblement dangereux et influent.



Toujours la même rengaine. La meilleure des excuses pour me maintenir dans l'ignorance. Qui qu'eut été mon père, ce devait être un sacré monstre pour qu'il puisse terroriser tout le monde même après sa mort. Hallucinant !

  * Et l'homme qui a tué Tom et m'a volé 10 mois de ma vie, il joue un rôle dans l'histoire ou pas ?
  * Il possède la preuve que Raymond n'est pas le Reddington que toute la pègre du monde encense depuis 30 ans.



 

Là, cela commence à faire beaucoup pour moi. Je me sens dépassée par des événements où trois décennies ont décidé de venir se rejoindre dans mon présent. En me pourrissant l'existence depuis toujours. Ma tête tourne. Trop d'informations qui amènent de nouvelles questions. Car après tout, je ne sais plus qui est mon père. Ou qui était mon père. Et je comprends d'autant moins pourquoi Red tient autant à moi. Et pourquoi il n'est pas là, lui !!!

Je regarde Dembe qui scrute les eaux calmes du lac. Le regarder m'apaise aussi. Je souffle et soupire. 

  * Il vous demandé de me parler, n'est-ce pas ? C'est la raison pour laquelle vous n'êtes pas parti avec lui aujourd'hui.
  * Je lui ai dit que je le ferai s'il ne s'en sentait pas le courage. Jusqu'à présent, il refusait et même si je n'étais pas d'accord avec lui, je respectais sa volonté. Depuis votre coma, il a bien changé. Je crois qu'il a compris qu'il ne pouvait pas continuer à voir le monde s'écrouler devant lui, à cause de lui, sans vous en parler. Parce que votre monde venait de s'effondrer aussi. Par sa faute. Indirectement certes, mais s'il vous avait tout dit, à vous, à Tom, à Kate, moins de vies auraient été sacrifiées. Mais d'autres auraient été prises. Il a pensé faire au mieux et il sait qu'il s'est trompé. Cependant, en vous parlant, il aurait pris le risque beaucoup trop grand de vous perdre pour toujours. Comme il a perdu Jennifer, Carla, et tant d'autres encore. Ses parents sont morts en le croyant devenu criminel.
  * Mais il l'est !
  * Regardez autour de vous, Elizabeth. Que voyez-vous ? Pensez-vous qu'un criminel notoirement recherché par tous les agences du pays viendrait trouver un refuge sûr ici, dans l'antre des Services Secrets, en usant de sa véritable identité ?
  * Il est toujours en activité ?



Un signe de tête me répond. Et soudain je me mets à comprendre ce que m'a toujours dit Red et ce qu'il a toujours fait devant moi. 

  * Sa couverture lui pèse...
  * De plus en plus. Il vous racontera la suite, si vous voulez bien.
  * Et comment que je le veux bien !!! J'ai l'impression de me réveiller non pas d'un long coma mais d'un profond sommeil pendant lequel je n'ai fait que rêver de choses impossibles avec des gentils et des méchants, tout blanc, tout noir, rien de réel mais tellement vrai et tellement bon et tellement manichéen aussi.
  * Vous avez vécu, vous avez aimé, vous avez perdu. Et vous vivrez encore, vous aimerez de nouveau et vous perdrez aussi parfois. Du temps, de l'argent, de l'énergie à vous battre contre des chimères ou à refuser les évidences, vous perdrez des gens que vous aimez et vous apprendrez à tout relativiser. Toute vie a vocation à disparaître. Ceux qui restent pleurent et ceux qui partent cessent juste de vieillir. Ils continuent à vivre dans les cœurs de ceux qui les ont aimés et ils ne meurent vraiment que le jour où plus personne ne se souvient qu'ils ont vécu. Remplissez votre vie de bonheur, Elizabeth, coûte que coûte. Laissez la noirceur aux gens incapables de voir la beauté du monde. Comme ce lac où se déposent des feuilles mortes. Comme le rire d'une enfant. Comme la main d'un homme qui viendra tenir la vôtre un jour et ne la lâchera plus. Le passé ne vaut pas l'avenir. Jamais.
  * J'ai perdu mon mari hier, Dembe. Je sais que c'était il y a 10 mois de cela mais pour moi...c'était à mon réveil. Je le savais pourtant. Je le sentais. Le coma est une chose étrange. On entend des voix nous parler, on rêve, mais il nous est impossible de distinguer quelles voix proviennent des rêves de celles qui nous parlent réellement. J'ai rêvé de Tom me disant qu'il allait bien et que je devais vivre. J'ai rêvé de Red me tenant la main, me racontant des histoires, me disant qu'il.... J'ai entendu Agnès rire et me baragouiner que je lui manquais. Je vous ai entendu aussi dire à Red de se secouer, de ne pas abandonner. D'espérer. Qui êtes-vous, Dembe ? La voix de la raison ?



Il sourit gentiment. Et humblement. 

  * Je fais de mon mieux, Elizabeth. J'ai vu tellement d'horreurs au cours de ma vie...Les êtres humains sont capables de tout détruire pour tout reconstruire, avec la même force et la même envie, ce même enthousiasme qu'ils mettent à semer la mort peut aussi semer la vie.



Je soupire de nouveau. Je n'aurai pas besoin d'un psy si Dembe me parle ainsi tous les jours. Il a un don naturel pour apaiser les autres. Je comprends mieux pourquoi Red l'aime autant. 

  * Vous devriez parler plus souvent. Et dire à Red de vous écouter.
  * Il m'écoute. Mais il est torturé. Ce qu'il doit faire le ronge de l'intérieur.
  * Et vous êtes là pour veiller sur son âme.
  * Je fais en sorte qu'il continue à vivre. Et c'est déjà beaucoup.
  * Est-il suicidaire ?
  * Mais il est un peu...comment dire...friable parfois. Vous êtes son talon d'Achille.
  * Curieuse analogie.
  * Pas vraiment non. Comme Achille, il mène un combat et la seule qui peut le lui faire perdre c'est vous.
  * Au lieu de me protéger, il devrait me détruire en ce cas!
  * Ne lui dites jamais ça ! Il a besoin de vous pour tempérer ses fureurs, pour l'aider à ne pas se perdre de vue. Il refuse d'épouser la noirceur de votre père.
  * Il vous a vous, Dembe. C'est vous la sagesse incarnée. L'homme posé.
  * Et il est mon frère. Vous, c'est encore plus profond. Il n'y a que pour nous qu'il peut perdre toute humanité. N'oubliez jamais ça. 
  * Et c'est là que je me perds. Et puis qui était mon père ?
  * Celui qui a pris l'identité de Raymond, faisant de lui un traître pour son pays. S'il n'est pas parvenu à semer le chaos promis, c'est seulement parce que vous l'avez tué. Innocemment, certes, mais vous avez empêché plusieurs désastres. Raymond était de nouveau opérationnel et quand il apprit ce qu'il se passait, je vous laisse imaginer sa colère.



[…]

_Liz et Red :_

Il se dirige vers la fenêtre. 

  * Mon dos était brûlé au 3ème degré par endroits et au second à d'autres. J'avais reçu 5 balles dans le corps, dont une qui m'a sectionné l'artère fémorale. Quant aux fractures, on ira plus vite en disant que j'étais un sac d'os désarticulé. J'ai dû tout réapprendre. Ce que tu vis là, je l'ai vécu au centuple. Et Richard a omis de te préciser que le souffle de l'explosion avait endommagé mes poumons et mes cordes vocales. J'étais plus mort que vivant quand je suis arrivé ici, Lizzie.
  * Mais ils ont réussi à te sauver. Heureusement !



Il se retourne, revient vers moi, me sourit et prend ma main, machinalement, comme si ce geste lui apportait du réconfort.

  * J'ai passé plus de 2 ans à tout réapprendre. Sauf à réfléchir. Mon cerveau, par miracle, fonctionnait encore à merveille. A défaut de pouvoir parler, je réfléchissais. Et je ne faisais confiance à personne. J'ignorais qui avait fait ça mais je savais que c'était en lien avec mon activité au sein de la CIA. Quand j'ai fini par pouvoir de nouveau parler, mon premier réflexe fut d'appeler Sam.
  * Mon père ?



Il acquiesce de la tête.

  * Il était mon ami. Je pensais que lui seul saurait trouver des réponses.
  * Il l'a fait ?
  * Mais il était trop tard. 18 mois s'étaient écoulés pendant lesquels il côtoyait mon double sans jamais avoir pensé qu'il s'agissait d'un usurpateur malfaisant. Pourtant, il se posait des questions quant aux revirements successifs de ce Raymond Reddington qui, bien qu'amoureux fou de sa femme, et ayant de vraies valeurs de loyauté, devenait soudain adultère pour les beaux yeux d'une espionne Russe, et s'acoquinait avec des êtres peu recommandables. Sam me connaissait bien. Il savait que j'avais toujours eu des valeurs particulières et que j'étais plus patriote et plus fidèle à mes convictions que n'importe qui d'autre. Il avait du mal à croire que j'ai pu changer pour quelques dollars de plus et pour l'assurance d'une vie de luxe, voire de luxure, dans un pays communiste de mon choix. Ton père, en se faisant passer pour moi, a détruit tout ce que je commençais à construire. Le plus beau dans l'histoire c'est qu'il m'a cru mort...jusqu'à ce soir avant Noël, où je l'ai trouvé baignant dans un bain de sang suite à la blessure que tu lui avais infligée. Si tu avais vu son regard, alors...



Les pièces du puzzle commencent à trouver leur place. 

  * Tu étais là ?
  * Qui t'a sorti de l'incendie, selon toi ?



 

Je réfléchis un instant, me rappelant ces visions que j'ai de ce fameux soir. L'homme avec la capeline...c'était...

  * Bien sûr que c'était toi.
  * Et je t'ai confiée à ta mère afin de faire souffrir ton père mourant. Tu l'as tué mais j'aurais se taire à tout jamais. Puis, le lendemain, je suis revenu récupérer son corps. Et l'enterrer.
  * Il y a une chose que je ne pige pas, parmi tant d'autres. Pourquoi as-tu disparu pendant quelques temps ? Pourquoi ne pas être retourné auprès de ta femme et de ta fille ?
  * Je ne le pouvais pas.



[…]

  * Kate ignorait mon existence. Elle pensait que le Raymond qu'elle connaissait était le même que celui qui, quelques semaines plus tard, est venu lui demander de t'emmener à Sam. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je ne lui ai jamais dit la vérité. Peut-être m'était-il plus commode de devenir le criminel que ton père avait fait de moi, plutôt que de dire la vérité à une amie un peu bizarre. Et les années passèrent sans que j'ai eu envie de lui dire la vérité.
  * Qui savait qui tu étais ?
  * Ton père l'a su juste avant de mourir. Sam, bien sûr. Depuis, seul Dembe est au courant avec ta mère qui l'a su quelques heures avant ton père. Et Kirk aussi. Mais c'est une autre histoire. Et maintenant, tu fais partie du club. 



 

Ma mère...elle manquait au tableau. Et la voici incorporée dans l'histoire sans que j'ai eu besoin de le demander.

  * Ma mère savait ?
  * Ne te fie pas à son journal. Elle y parle de ton père, pas de moi.



Un mot me revient.

  * Qui était l'Américain ?



Il penche la tête et hausse un sourcil pour enfin se rasseoir. Comme épuisé.

  * Peut-être moi. Je ne sais pas. Contrairement à toi, je n'ai pas lu son journal, dois-je te le rappeler. Il faudrait dater les choses qu'elle a écrites. Toujours est-il qu'elle fut sacrément bouleversée de me voir devant elle en ce 23 décembre. D'autant plus qu'elle pensait que je t'avais kidnappée. Notre première rencontre fut...mouvementée. Elle pensait comme ton père que j'étais mort. Mais j'étais là, devant elle, et je l'accusais d'avoir détruit ma vie.
  * C'était le cas ?



 

Je sens qu'on en vient au vif du sujet à la façon qu'a Red de se tenir trop voûté et fuyant mon regard.

  * Elle participa de loin, quand on lui donna pour mission de séduire un Agent Américain qui était en fait un Agent Russe. Elle le savait mais accepta la mission. C'était son job. J'en avais eu des similaires avant elle.
  * ..tu me dis que ma mère avait pour mission de séduire un Agent Américain pour obtenir des informations, sachant que l'Agent en question était mort mais était remplacé par un Agent Russe. Et elle accepta tout ça sans broncher ???
  * Je doute qu'elle eut réellement le choix. En ces-temps là, une femme espionne Russe devait jouer son rôle pour les hommes et ne pas trop réfléchir.



 

Je souris.

  * Tu l'aimais bien, on dirait.



Lui pas.

  * Je lui accordais le bénéfice du doute. Mais elle tua de sang froid des hommes innocents. Des curieux. Des Agents du Renseignement. D'anciens amants dont elle n'avait plus besoin. Elle obéissait certes aux ordres mais je sais qu'elle appréciait certaines parties des contrats.
  * Lesquelles ?



 

Il revient vers moi et se penche sur moi en posant ses deux mains sur chaque accoudoir de mon fauteuil.

  * Tu veux vraiment savoir ça, Lizzie ? Vraiment ?
  * Je veux tout savoir. Que cela me dérange ou me heurte ou me blesse ou pas. Il est temps d'aller chasser les fantômes, Raymond. Les tiens comme les miens.



 

Il passe une main sur mes cheveux et se recule pour mieux me faire face. Puis il s'exprime en captant mon regard dans le sien.

 

  * Elle aimait séduire. Ta mère, c'était son meilleur atout et le KGB l'avait enrôlée pour ce genre de mission. Entre autres. Elle devait séduire et se taire. Faire taire aussi si besoin.
  * C'est elle qui t'a raconté tout ça ?



 

Il ne fuit plus. Il me regarde et me parle. Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je lui fais confiance. Nous en sommes là, tous les deux.

 

  * Je ne lui pas laissé plus de choix finalement que le KGB. C'était me parler et te sauver, ou se taire et te perdre. Je lui ai promis de te sortir des griffes de ton père à condition qu'elle me dise tout ce qu'elle savait sur ce qu'il avait fait. Elle m'avoua qu'il t'avait enlevée et j'eus tôt fait de te localiser.
  * Tout seul ? Je veux dire que tu étais à peine remis de ton séjour ici.
  * Sam était en base arrière. Avec des amis à lui. Plus quelques membres du KGB qui vivaient aux USA et ne voulaient plus jamais revenir en URSS. Des dissidents, si tu veux.
  * Kirk en faisait partie ?
  * Oui mais il ne savait rien de ce que nous allions faire. Il l'a su quand il m'a empoisonné et que je n'ai pas voulu partir sans lui dire la vérité. Kirk...ton père lui avait accordé un visa Américain et une nouvelle identité. Tout ça pour que ta mère ne soit jamais accusée d'avoir tué un agent venu l'interroger sur les activités de son amant. Et celles de son mari. Le pauvre Constantin ignorait tout de ce qui se tramait. Il ignorait que tu n'étais pas sa fille, il ignorait qui était réellement sa femme, il vivait dans un monde idéal sans trop se poser de question. En bon Russe, il avait appris à ne pas s'interroger sur le monde.
  * Il ne m'a pas donné cette impression.
  * Quand il apprit la mort de la femme qu'il aimait, il a commencé à se poser des questions. Mais pas les bonnes. Il est parti ailleurs chasser ses propres démons. 
  * Il fait donc partie des rares personnes qui savent.
  * Et qui n'en feront rien. Je sais qui est Constantin et comment il fonctionne. Si ton père n'était pas déjà mort depuis bientôt 30 ans, il le tuerait lui-même comme il était prêt à me tuer aussi.
  * Il sait pour ma mère ?
  * En partie, oui. Je n'ai pas eu le cœur de tout lui dire. Cet homme était brisé et c'est quelque chose que je peux comprendre.
  * Et ? Si l'on oublie Kirk, si l'on oublie les Russes et mon père, il reste ma mère et toi.
  * Que veux-tu savoir ?
  * Quand tu m'as dit qu'elle s'était suicidée, disais-tu vrai ?
  * J'ai perdu la trace de Katarina quand elle a fui toute responsabilité en se jetant dans l'océan.
  * Mais tu étais là avant ?
  * J'étais là, oui. J'étais là pour la pousser à te laisser. Pour lui dire que tu devais vivre sans elle si elle voulait que tu aies une vie normale. Que tu survives à tout ce gâchis.
  * Mais elle ne voulait pas le faire, n'est-ce pas ?
  * Elle t'aimait. Tu étais son seul véritable amour. Elle aimait ton père aussi mais toi, tu étais tout pour elle.



Je marque une pause en enregistrant tout ça dans ma mémoire. J'ai pleinement conscience que Red va devoir me dire ce qu'il a fait à ma mère et qui semble le miner. La raison pour laquelle il pense me perdre à tout jamais.

[…]

  * D'accord. Reprenons depuis le début. Tu as appris grâce à Sam que mes parents t'avaient volé ta vie. Quand tu fus en mesure de quitter cette clinique, fou de rage, tu es allé voir Sam pour avoir l'adresse de ma mère et quand tu es arrivé chez elle, elle y était seule. Vous vous êtes expliqués, elle t'a raconté sa version de l'histoire, t'a dit où trouver mon père (et moi) et ensuite, vous êtes tous les deux allés là-bas.
  * Ta mère est partie en premier pour te récupérer. Je l'ai suivie et j'attendais que tu sois sortie avec elle pour aller tuer ton père.
  * Mais le plan ne s'est pas déroulé comme prévu. En arrivant, ma mère s'est violemment disputée avec mon père, j'ai saisi une arme qui avait roulé jusqu'à moi pendant leur bagarre et j'ai tiré sur celui qui battait ma mère. Puis je me suis sauvée pour me cacher, tellement j'avais peur de ce que je venais de faire.
  * Quand j'ai entendu le coup de feu, je suis sorti de ma voiture mais ta mère m'a intercepté sur le perron et m'a dit ce qu'il venait de se passer. Elle était en larmes et en proie à une certaine panique.
  * Qui a allumé l'incendie ? Ma mère ? Toi ?
  * Ni l'un ni l'autre. Nous te savions à l'intérieur, Lizzie ! Nous n'aurions jamais fait ça.



 

Je réfléchis. 3 – 2 = 1.

  * Mon père n'était pas mort sur le coup. Il a profité que ma mère et toi étiez dehors à discuter pour mettre le feu à la maison. Et pendant que tu tentais de calmer ma mère, le feu gagnait du terrain.



Il acquiesce de la tête.

  * J'ai senti l'odeur en premier. J'ai dit à ta mère de rester dehors et de nous attendre car j'allais te chercher. J'ai crié ton nom mais tu ne répondais pas. J'ai fouillé toutes les pièces jusqu'à la chambre où ton père gisait au sol. Il était encore vivant mais ne pouvait plus se lever. Je lui ai demandé où tu étais et il a trouvé la force de ricaner que tu allais mourir ici avec lui. Une nouvelle balle, de mon arme cette fois, a atteint son bas ventre. Tu avais touché son poumon gauche, à quelques millimètres près, c'était son cœur. Puis je t'ai entendue crier. Et nous sommes sortis de là tous les deux.
  * Mais j'ai voulu sortir mon père aussi et c'est là que je me suis brûlé la main.
  * Sans oublier ta peluche fétiche.
  * C'est vrai, oui. Donc, tu m'as conduite à ma mère et tu es revenu dans la maison pour voir mon père être consumé par les flammes.
  * Je ne tenais pas vraiment à y rester aussi. Par conséquent, j'avais tiré ton père vers le cœur du brasier. Il me vociférait des insultes en Russe mais quand les flammes ont commencé à lui brûler les jambes, il s'est mis à me supplier de le sauver ou de l'achever. Je n'en ai rien fait. Je suis resté là à le regarder brûler vif par le feu qu'il avait lui-même allumé.



[…]

  * Ta mère était belle mais...comment te dire...elle manquait de chaleur. A part pour toi, elle était du genre égoïste. Son père l'avait élevée comme une fille unique et il lui passait tous ses caprices. Quand elle fut adulte, il essaya à de maintes reprises de corriger le tir, mais il était trop tard. Ils finirent par se fâcher. Il a voulu se réconcilier avec elle quand il apprit qu'il était grand-père. Il est venu s'installer aux Etats-Unis et a repris contact. Elle n'a jamais voulu le revoir. Pire, elle lui interdisait de t'approcher. Et il a respecté cette décision au-delà du raisonnable. Ainsi était ta mère.
  * Ce qui est très éloigné des souvenirs que j'en ai. Cependant, en lisant son journal, j'ai appris à discerner sa forte propension à ne parler que d'elle. Jamais elle ne mentionnait son père.
  * Je trouve étrange qu'elle ait écrit un journal d'ailleurs. Les gens solitaires, les adolescentes, ont un journal intime. Pas les espions !
  * Je crois qu'au fond d'elle-même, elle se sentait seule. Elle écrivait pour laisser une trace.
  * Pour incriminer tout le monde sauf...elle. Fuir ses responsabilités face à ce qu'elle avait accepté de faire. Trahir son mari, tomber amoureuse d'un psychopathe, trahir le pays qui lui offrait l'asile et plus tard, quand le bloc soviétique s'est fissuré, trahir la Russie. Tout ce qu'elle faisait de sa vie était une longue liste de trahisons pour de mauvaises raisons. Mais toi, tu la rendais meilleure. Pour toi, elle aurait pu changer.



 

Une nouvelle gorgée d'alcool pour lui. Je l'imite. On va en arriver au nœud gordien de l'affaire.

  * Mais tu lui en voulais pour ce qu'elle et mon père t'avaient fait, n'est-ce pas ?
  * Quand je l'ai vue pour la première fois, j'ai pensé me servir d'elle et l'éliminer rapidement ensuite. Je voulais qu'elle me voie tuer ton père. Mais j'ignorais ton existence. Et j'ai eu, dans un premier temps, pitié d'elle. En moi-même je pensais que ce n'était que partie remise. Te sauver d'abord et lui faire payer ses fautes ensuite.
  * Et c'est ce que tu as fait ?



L'alcool fait du bien à ma gorge et devient addictif. Je vide mon verre d'une traite et je le tends à Red pour qu'il me resserve. Il me sourit et remplit le verre à moitié. Je n'en suis pas encore consciente mais mes yeux commencent à devenir plus vitreux. Signes chez moi, d'une alcoolisation avancée.

  * J'ai tempéré au maximum, lui promettant de te mettre définitivement à l'abri et hors d'atteinte des services secrets de tous bords, de t'offrir une vie tranquille et normale auprès de Sam.
  * En échange de quoi elle devait disparaître.
  * Quelque chose dans ce goût-là, en effet.



[…]

Puis il se met à parler sans que je puisse l'arrêter. Sa coupe a débordé.

  * Avant tes parents et ce qu'ils m'ont fait, je n'aurais jamais pensé que j'avais cette violence en moi. Je suis né dans une famille saine, en tous points de vue. Ma mère était secrétaire dans la Navy et mon père était ingénieur. Un couple uni avec deux garçons en bonne santé. Mon frère avait 6 ans de plus que moi. Il fut enrôlé d'office pour se rendre au Vietnam et y est mort en 1973. Il n'avait que 19 ans. Sa vie et sa mort ont très certainement conditionné mon avenir et les choix que je fis. Je suis entré à l'Académie à l'âge de 17 ans. Avec un an d'avance. J'étais brillant. Je veux dire par là que j'avais la rage au ventre et l'envie d'apprendre. J'ai tout avalé, tout accepté, y compris d'obéir à des ordres qui me paraissaient absurdes. J'étais un soldat et je n'avais pas voix au chapitre.



Je tente de l'interrompre en me glissant vers lui pour lui saisir la main en lui parlant.

  * Ray, tu n'as pas à faire ça.
  * Je le dois, Lizzie. Je le dois.



Il est dans le passé, je le vois à sa façon de planter son regard sur le plafond de la piscine. Il continue à parler.

  * Parce que j'étais un esprit brillant, j'ai gravi des échelons et j'ai fini par me faire remarquer par ceux qui ont fait de ma vie cet enfer. Ils savent ce qu'ils ont fait. Ils me seront toujours redevables de ça. Toujours. Je n'avais rien demandé quand on est venu me chercher pour intégrer la CIA. J'avais des compétences exceptionnelles selon eux. J'avais 22 ans. J'étais...un gamin qu'on balançait dans le grand bain sans prendre le soin de lui apprendre à nager. J'ai vu la mort de tellement près au cours de mes premières missions que j'ai demandé à réintégrer la Navy. Nous étions en 1982 alors. Plus de Vietnam. Plus de guerres menées officiellement par les Etats-Unis. Par contre, la CIA n'a jamais été aussi puissante qu'à l'époque. Elle créait des conflits, armait des guerres, tout en évitant au monde d'imploser. Son postulat était de tout faire pour maintenir l'équilibre...Tu parles ! Elle a laissé des dictateurs faire de l'esclavage pour quelques dollars. Elle a permis à d'anciens membres du Ku-Klux-Klan d'avoir des vies sereines. Elle a autorisé la vente d'armes en Orient et a soutenu Israël face à la Palestine d'Arafat en arguant du fait que les Juifs étaient leurs alliés tout en prenant les Arabes pour des terroristes assoiffés de sang. Et j'ai participé à tout ça. La Guerre des Malouines ? J'y suis allé pour voir comment les Anglais s'en sortaient dans un conflit créé par la CIA. Et quand je voyais ce qu'on me demandait de faire, je me disais que je semais le mal. Le mal pour le bien. Possible. Aujourd'hui, je ne m'interroge plus sur le pourquoi du comment. Je sais. Nous avons longtemps divisé pour mieux régner, pour asseoir notre vision de la liberté aussi. Marchands de dupes, nous avons dupés le monde et j'admets que nous n'avons pas toujours eu tort. L'Histoire nous jugera bientôt. Quand l'Amérique prendra conscience que son piédestal est aussi solide que les Colosses de Rhodes, que ces Dieux aux pieds d'argile, car tout ce qui fut est voué à changer ou à disparaître. Nous avons imposé au monde notre vision adolescente des choses. Le monde nous a suivi ou combattu. Je ne peux plus, aujourd'hui, croire que ce que je fais est bien. Je suis à mi-chemin entre ton père et moi. Entre ta mère et toi.
  * ..
  * Laisse-moi continuer. Qu'on en finisse là pour tout arrêter ou avancer ensemble. Tu m'es revenue trop tard. Par peur de tout te dire, je restais dans l'ombre, t'envoyant un soldat très cher payé pour accomplir une mission que je ne remplissais plus. Je ne te voyais pas grandir quand tu étais enfant, mais un jour, Sam décida de m'envoyer des photos. Il voulait que je revienne. Que je te parle. Et je refusais de le faire. Il me racontait alors ton adolescence mouvementée, tes petits-amis, tes questions sur tes parents. Quand tu fus devenue adulte, que tu as intégré le FBI, j'étais fier d'avoir sauvé une vie comme la tienne. Je me disais que toi, tu pourrais peut-être rétablir l'équilibre. Que toi seule pourrait peut-être laver la mémoire de ta mère, en occultant forcément le fait que j'avais demandé, pour ton propre bien, que le Dr Krilov efface de ta mémoire tout ce qui était relatif à ta vie avant Sam.



 

J'ai besoin de bouger. De suite. Je commence à faire quelques mouvements, suffisamment en tout cas pour que Red revienne au présent. Son regard flou croise le mien et il a tôt fait de comprendre ce que je veux faire. Nous partons donc ensemble en nageant côte à côte jusqu'au rebord de la piscine. Là, il se met debout face à moi pendant que j'étends mes jambes en me tenant au rebord. Je suis bien.

  * Je dois tout te dire, Lizzie.
  * Je sais.



Mue par une impulsion insensée, je lâche le rebord pour flotter jusqu'à lui et le prendre dans mes bras. Il referme aussitôt les siens sur moi dans une étreinte qu'on pourrait qualifier de fusionnelle. Et je reste là, à attendre qu'il se remette à parler.

Sa voix murmure dans mes oreilles à présent.

  * Je voulais à tout prix t'éviter de devenir comme tes parents. Née d'un père psychopathe et d'une mère irresponsable, je craignais que tu aies hérité de leurs gènes.
  * Ce qui est partiellement le cas. N'est-ce pas ?
  * Mais tu es également le fruit de l'éducation que t'a donné Sam.
  * Celle que tu payais.
  * Celle que je te permettais d'avoir. Tout ça parce que j'avais pris le soin d'éliminer ta mère de l'équation.



Je me serre plus fort contre lui en enfouissant ma tête au creux de son épaule. Il continue.

  * Je ne l'ai pas tuée de mes mains. Quelque part, je crois que je n'en étais pas capable. Mais je l'ai vendue aux Agents Russes et Américains qui rêvaient alors de mettre la main sur celle qui vendait aux plus offrants leurs plus sombres secrets. Elle et ton père avaient fabriqué ce que nous avons ensuite appelé le Fulcrum. Pour eux, c'était un sauf-conduit, une assurance-vie qui pourrait leur permettre de survivre en dépit de tout. Je l'ai plus tard utilisé dans ce même but. Le soir de l'incendie, ta mère me parla de ce Fulcrum et me donna une adresse à Bethesda où elle en avait caché une partie. D'après elle, si je détenais ça, je détenais le pouvoir de contrôler le monde et ceux qui jouaient avec nos vies. C'était tentant, terriblement tentant de saisir l'opportunité de m'émanciper de la CIA. Toutefois, il me manquait deux éléments pour faire fonctionner l'appareil. Tu connais la suite.
  * Ma mère avait la mauvaise habitude de tout archiver.



Je le sens sourire contre moi.

  * Elle se savait en sursis et mon retour d'entre les morts ne fit qu'accentuer sa paranoïa grandissante. Il va de soi que j'ai profité de son état d'extrême angoisse pour en rajouter.
  * En la vendant à ceux qui la voulaient. Morte ou vive.
  * J'ai commencé par la séparer de toi afin de te préserver. Personne ne devait jamais apprendre ton existence.
  * Pourquoi ?
  * Parce que tu étais la fille de deux espions Russes dont un avait l'ADN d'un espion Américain.
  * A ce propos...
  * Toi et moi avons de nombreux allèles en commun. Sans que je sois ton père.



[...]

  * En privant Katarina de sa fille, je prenais irrémédiablement le dessus sur sa vie. Et quand je lui ai ordonné de ne plus jamais essayer de te revoir, elle a accepté. Pendant ce temps, je la faisais coucher dans des gares, dans des endroits miteux, partout où je lui disais qu'elle serait en sécurité et qu'aucun agent ne viendrait la trouver. Je jouais comme un chat avec une souris apeurée. Ce manège dura deux semaines puis je me suis lassé. J'avais envie de passer à autre chose, d'aller retrouver ma femme et ma fille dont ta mère m'avait donné l'adresse après m'avoir raconté ce que ton père en avait fait. Il avait d'abord violé Carla qui pensait que c'était son mari qui, sur un coup de folie, oubliait toute douceur avec elle. Elle n'a jamais compris qu'elle n'avait pas affaire à moi mais à mon double. Ce qui compliqua énormément mon retour. Puis ton père frappa ma fille qui refusait de déménager pour aller vivre dans une autre maison. Elle avait 2 ans et demi. L'âge d'Agnès aujourd'hui. Il la frappa si fort qu'elle se cogna contre un meuble et saigna beaucoup. Elle mit plusieurs années à s'en remettre partiellement. Bref. Pour en revenir à ta mère, je devais trouver un ultime moyen de la faire souffrir. Je lui ai alors proposé de mettre fin à ses jours ou de continuer à vivre dans la misère et la peur en lui laissant entendre que c'était désormais la seule issue pour elle tant les Russes étaient désireux de l'expédier dans une de leur prison de Sibérie, et les Américains désireux de lui faire goûter aux joies de la peine de mort par électrocution. Je lui fis suffisamment peur, je présume, pour qu'elle se donne la mort d'elle-même. Je n'ai jamais vraiment voulu entendre ses excuses. Elle a tout fait pour se faire pardonner, y compris en tentant de me séduire. Elle pensait que c'était sa meilleure arme avec les hommes. Sans doute avec les autres mais certainement pas avec moi. J'aurais pu la violer aussi. J'aurais pu tout lui faire mais rien n'aurait été pire que ce que je lui ai finalement proposé. Et quand j'appris qu'on avait retrouvé son corps dans le Potomac, au lieu de me sentir mieux, j'ai ressenti de la honte et un profond dégoût pour moi-même. Toutefois, par la suite, ma carrière étant terminée, la CIA sachant pourquoi, j'ai, sur leurs conseils intéressés, choisi de devenir le criminel que ton père avait fait de moi. C'était ma couverture pour faire le sale boulot et me laver les mains en livrant des petites frappes à la CIA puis à la NSA, le MOSSAD, le KGB, le MI6, la DGSE, etc...J'étais devenu leur chose à eux. En échange, j'étais libre de m'enrichir autant que je le souhaitais.



Il s'arrête de parler, souffle un peu, me regarde et conclut :

  * Voilà, Lizzie, maintenant tu sais absolument tout.



 

 

_**TBC...ou comment tourner autour d'une idée.** _


	4. De l'ire à l'être

##  **DE L’IRE À L’** **ÊTRE (décembre 2017), Liz narratrice**

 

_Liz et Garvey :_

  * Alors, à qui appartenaient les ossements ?



Il se met à rire en dépit de sa situation des plus précaires.

 

**********

 

  * C'est une blague ? Il ne vous a rien dit ? Reddington, tu es là ?
  * Je vous écoute. À qui ?
  * À Raymond Reddington.



Il y a de l'écho ou quoi ? Non, j'ai dû mal comprendre.

  * À qui, Garvey ?
  * Votre père, Raymond Reddington. Etonnant, non ?
  * Je ne vous crois pas.
  * Vous devriez. Votre père était un modèle du genre. Le salopard le plus venimeux et vicieux du monde. Il se faisait passer pour un saint et tuait à tours de bras des innocents, des femmes, des enfants, pour asseoir son pouvoir, pour gagner de l'argent, pour faire plaisir à un ami. Tous les prétextes étaient bons. Mais officiellement, il était un mari aimant, avec une jolie petite fille qui s'appelait Jennifer, il était officier de Marine et avait même été incorporé dans les Services Secrets Américains alors que...il n'était même pas Américain !
  * Vous mentez !
  * Je n'ai aucun intérêt à le faire, chérie. Vous allez me tuer de toute façon. Et je commence à croire que vous allez m'enterrer vivant. Juste pour vous venger de ce que je vous ai fait, à votre mari et à vous. Mais demandez-vous si votre Reddington n'est pas tout autant coupable que moi. Car après tout, il ne voulait pas que vous sachiez la vérité, à aucun prix. Il voulait que personne ne sache et il était prêt à tout pour préserver ce secret.
  * Pourquoi ?
  * Parce que ça lui permettait de mettre tous les criminels dans sa botte pour perpétuer l'oeuvre de votre père. Ils étaient trois amis au départ. Votre père, un dénommé Devry et votre Reddington. Tous les trois faisaient partie des Services Secrets. Tous les trois se faisaient appeler Raymond Reddington. Devry était le plus discret. Votre Red était le plus intelligent et le plus humain. Quant à votre père, c'était lui que la CIA et autres agences plus ou moins officielles envoyaient faire le sale boulot.
  * Comment s'appelait mon père ?
  * Je vous l'ai dit, vous êtes sourde ou quoi ? Raymond Reddington.
  * Son vrai nom.
  * Je l'ignore. Je l'ai toujours ignoré.
  * Menteur !



Je remplis la fosse de deux coups de pelle supplémentaires. Il aboie désormais :

  * Vous êtes aussi tarée que l'était votre père ! Je vous dis la vérité.
  * Alors comment s'appelle celui que je connais sous le nom de Reddington ?
  * Pareil, Raymond Reddington. Je ne lui en connais pas d'autre.



C'est une histoire de fous ! Ou la limace me prend pour une demeurée. 

  * Vous me prenez pour une imbécile ?
  * Je n'oserais pas. Vous tenez une pelle, je suis dans un cercueil que vous recouvrez peu à peu de terre...non, je ne vous prendrais pas pour une imbécile dans de telles conditions. Toutefois, il y en a un qui le fait depuis toujours.



Un qui va me devoir de longues, très longues, très très très longues explications et excuses. Un détail me chiffonne cependant. 

  * J'ai vu des photos de Reddington jeune.
  * D'avant ou après la mort de votre père ?
  * Après.
  * Donc, vous ne savez rien.
  * Que suis-je supposée comprendre ?
  * Réfléchissez ! Deux personnes peuvent être homonymes quand elles ont des noms banals comme Smith, Parker, Jones, etc...John Smith, ce n'est pas comme Raymond Reddington. Il faudrait être tordu pour donner le même nom et le même prénom à deux garçons nés à la même époque et qui ne sont pas de la même famille. L'un est né en Ukraine et l'autre ici, à Boston.



C'est de plus en plus dingue ! Celui qui a concocté une telle histoire devait avoir de sérieux troubles de la personnalité ! John le Carré, sortez de mon monde !!! Je reprends mon calme apparent pour continuer à questionner la limace. Il doit y avoir une explication logique. 

  * Ce sont les Russes qui ont fabriqué mon père ?
  * Ce sont ses parents au départ...je crois. Mais pour ce que j'en sais, ils l'ont abandonné à sa naissance et il fut placé sous la garde de l'Etat Soviétique. Vous commencez à comprendre ou dois-je être plus précis ?
  * Comment savez-vous tout ça ?
  * Je suis ce qu'on appelle un fouineur opportuniste.
  * ..la prochaine volée va commencer à vous ensevelir.



J'ai déjà la pelle à la main. 

  * Ma femme a été tuée par Reddington. Enfin, par votre père.
  * Comment une femme a pu épouser une limace comme vous ? Elle était aveugle ?
  * J'étais jeune à l'époque. Nous l'étions tous. Votre père l'a séduite parce qu'elle travaillait au MI6 comme analyste. Puis, quand il n'en a plus eu besoin, il l'a exécutée. J'ai alors passé le restant de ma vie à vouloir me venger. J'attendais le moment opportun pour le faire, j'avais des espions partout dans l'entourage de Reddington. Mais une chose me troublait cependant. Il ne ressemblait pas à l'homme qui avait tué ma femme. Ou pas assez. Les logiciels de vieillissement me donnaient des résultats concordant avec ce qu'il était mais quelque chose semblait clocher. Quand j'ai appris cette histoire de vieux squelette dans une valise, je m'y suis aussitôt intéressé. Et vous connaissez la suite.



J'aurais voulu l'apprendre avant. Passons...Red a intérêt à se faire tout petit quand je vais en avoir fini avec Garvey. Tout petit petit. 

  * Que vouliez faire des ossements de mon père et du test ADN ?
  * Ce que j'ai fait ces derniers mois. Faire chanter Reddington, m'enrichir grâce à lui, apprendre la vérité aussi sur votre père. Nous avons eu de grands moments, votre Red et moi pendant que vous étiez dans le coma. Au fait, pardon pour ça. Je voulais vous supprimer, pas vous faire souffrir.
  * Double échec. Pourquoi avoir tué Tom ?
  * Il en savait trop. Mon intérêt était égoïste et je ne voulais pas partager ce pouvoir que j'avais sur Reddington avec quiconque. Votre mari était un piètre imitateur du chef. Il aurait voulu lui ressembler, devenir comme lui mais il n'en avait ni l'intelligence, ni la patience, ni la subtilité. J'ai quant à moi beaucoup d'admiration pour Reddington. Il a pris la place de votre défunt père et a poursuivi son œuvre alors que celui-ci lui avait tout pris
  * Que lui avait-il pris ?
  * Ses parents, sa sœur, puis sa femme, sa fille, sa carrière dans la Navy, sa vie tout entière en somme.
  * Ils étaient amis, non ?
  * Au début. Mais quand votre Reddington a compris ce que faisait votre père dans son dos, les anciens amis sont devenus ennemis. Et la CIA laissait faire. Sans doute parce que les Reddington devenaient encombrants. Il y en avait deux de trop.



La CIA a donc fini par décider d'en supprimer un autre. Pas Devry qui était plus discret. Il fallait que Red, celui que je connais, périsse aussi. La vendetta que se menaient mon père et lui devait effectivement déranger la CIA. Une question se pose cependant...

  * Attendez, vous dites que mon père était Russe. Comment la CIA l'a-t-elle recrutée en ce cas ?
  * Vous n'êtes pas très futée, hein ? Les agents triples, ça vous parle ?
  * Et ma mère ?
  * Une victime collatérale, je présume.
  * J'ai une dernière question : est-ce Red qui vous a raconté tout ça ?
  * J'en savais déjà beaucoup. Je vous l'ai dit, je m'intéressais depuis longtemps au cas Reddington. Et je n'ai jamais été un idiot. Un psychopathe, à la rigueur, mais un idiot, jamais. Et effectivement, Reddington m'a parlé du reste. De votre père notamment. Par contre, il ne m'a jamais dit pour qui bossait votre père. Un agent triple à trois employeurs. CIA, KGB, CIA. Ou KGB, CIA, KGB. Ou KGB, CIA et Cabale. Ou autre combinaison. Je mettrais bien un billet sur la Cabale...mais bon...les choses étant ce qu'elles sont... je vais mourir sans savoir. Vous savez ce qui m'ennuie le plus ? C'est que sans vous, je pense que j'aurais pu devenir proche de Reddington. Comme un associé, si vous voulez.
  * J'en doute fortement. Il sait choisir ses associés et aucun psychopathe n'en fait partie.
  * Saint Reddington priez pour nous.



[…]

_Liz et Red :_

Son sourire se fait tendre. Il se sert un verre d'un liquide ambré et nous prenons place sur le sofa sous la fenêtre. Il se tourne vers moi.

  * Que veux-tu savoir en premier ?
  * Ton vrai nom. Je t'appelle Red mais...
  * Tu peux m'appeler Raymond car tel est mon prénom de naissance. Et mes parents s'appelaient Jules et Mary Reddington. D'ailleurs, si tu veux un jour me faire plaisir, appelle-moi par mon prénom.
  * Si tu le mérites, je le ferai.
  * Et pour le mériter, je dois te raconter ma vie et les conséquences sur toi.
  * Tu es donc le premier ?
  * Je suis la pièce originale. Et le dernier survivant des trois mousquetaires.



D'Artagnan n'a qu'à bien se tenir, Raymond Reddington est dans la place !

  * Pourquoi la CIA avait besoin de trois Reddington ?
  * Gregory était celui qui prenait les contacts, se montrait partout, récoltait des informations. J'étais celui qui négociait à peu près tout, qui réparait les erreurs et les dysfonctionnements matériels ou humains. Ton père était l'exécuteur. Nous nous ressemblions physiquement beaucoup tous les trois quand nous étions jeunes. Nous aurions pu être des triplés nés de mêmes parents. C'est pourquoi il était facile pour nous de tromper tout le monde. Quand j'étais à Dubaï pour négocier, Gregory était à Nairobi pour se montrer en compagnie d'un chef tribal et ton père allait exécuter un terroriste présumé ou un révolutionnaire quelconque en Amérique du Sud ou à Taïwan. Et personne ne se doutait de rien. Pour la CIA, nous nous servions tous de couvertures mutuelles. Tu avoueras que c'était plutôt ingénieux.



Je fais la moue.

  * Tordu mais ingénieux. Mon père...il avait été programmé pour tuer ?
  * En quelque sorte, oui. J'ai toujours pensé que son éducation au sein des jeunesses communistes du KGB avait fait de lui ce qu'il était. Au début, personne n'aurait pu s'en rendre compte. Il était drôle, gentil, aimable avec tout le monde.
  * Tu savais qu'il était né en Ukraine ?
  * Quand la CIA nous a présentés les uns aux autres, les papiers de ton père étaient Américains, au nom de Patrick Colman, natif de Corpus Cristi au Texas. Gregory était de San Francisco et moi, tu le sais, de Boston. Nous avions tous en commun d'appartenir à la Navy. Nous avions 22 ans à l'époque et j'aime autant te dire que nos allures de triplés nous ont permis de faire quelques frasques, plus ou moins innocentes. Avec les filles notamment. C'était un temps où l'insouciance prévalait sur ce que la CIA allait nous demander rapidement de faire. Mais au début, nous étions en formation et nous en profitions largement. Ainsi naquit notre amitié. Puis Patrick rencontra Carla et la mit enceinte sans le vouloir. Fidèle à ce que l'on attendait de lui, il l'épousa mais me demandait parfois de prendre sa place auprès d'elle.



Comment est-ce possible ??? Il a couché avec la femme de mon père, l'a sans doute aimée aussi et elle ne voyait pas la différence entre les deux hommes qui partageaient son lit ??? Non....je n'y crois pas.

  * Elle ne se doutait de rien ?
  * Ne bouge pas, je vais te montrer des photos de nous trois. Tu vas mieux comprendre. Je reviens.



Il se lève, me laissant à ma rêverie. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'ils aient pu être si semblables qu'une femme couchant avec eux ne parvienne pas à les distinguer. A moins qu'ils n'aient mis en place un système pour faire l'amour à Carla de la même manière tous les deux. Et encore ! S'ils se ressemblaient extérieurement, intimement, ils devaient bien avoir des différences, non ? L'un ayant des poils sur la poitrine et l'autre pas. L'un ayant un pénis long et l'autre court mais large. Que sais-je ? Même chez les jumeaux il y a des différences intimes. Et là rien ? On frise le clonage à ce point.

Mais je cesse toute réflexion quand Red revient avec quelques clichés dans la main. Il se rassied près de moi. Plus près qu'auparavant. Puis il me tend une première photo où l'on voit trois versions de l'homme à mes côtés, 35 ans plus jeune. Ils sont tous souriants et posent devant un bar.

  * Saurais-tu dire qui je suis parmi les trois ?
  * ..celui de droite ?
  * Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça ?
  * Celui de gauche n'a pas le même port de tête que toi. Et celui du milieu semble plus emprunté, plus timide. Au milieu, c'est Devry et à gauche mon père ?
  * De gauche à droite, tu as Gregory, moi et ton père. Tu comprends à quel point il était difficile de nous reconnaître ?
  * Waouh, c'est fou, ça ! Et donc, Carla n'y voyait que du feu quand elle couchait avec toi au lieu de coucher avec son mari ? Je ne veux pas me montrer désobligeante envers elle ni trop pointilleuse, mais à moins de les cloner, deux hommes ne peuvent pas être à ce point similaires ! Il y a toujours au moins une chose qui diffère. Surtout dans l'intimité.
  * Quand nous avons commencé à envisager de s'échanger les filles avec qui nous couchions, nous avons énormément parlé de nos manières de faire l'amour ou d'embrasser. Si c'est ça qui te tracasse.
  * A la rigueur, ça c'est plausible. Il avait les mêmes poils sur la poitrine que toi ?
  * Pareil, à un ou deux près.
  * Je n'ai pas eu des centaines d'amants et je peux pourtant affirmer que deux pénis ne se ressemblent jamais.



Je parle de pénis avec Red...du pénis de Red. Où ai-je la tête ???? Il sourit légèrement mais répond toutefois sérieusement.

  * Dans l'excitation d'un acte sexuel, quelques millimètres de plus ou de moins disparaissent. Patrick et moi avions tous les deux des attributs sexuels de longueur et de largeur similaires. Et je t'assure que ni Carla ni toutes les autres avant elle n'ont vu la moindre différence. Il y en avait une toutefois mais...elle n'était pas si évidente que ça à trouver.
  * Laquelle ?



Ai-je réellement posé la question ? Il a du mal à contenir son sourire.

  * Lizzie, veux-tu réellement aborder la question de mon pénis comparé à celui de ton père ? Veux-tu vraiment savoir comment je suis fait pour te rendre compte ?



Je l'ai posée. Son sourire n'est plus contenu du tout. Cette conversation le réjouit. 

  * Sois sérieux ! J'essaie de comprendre ce qui m'apparaît impossible.
  * J'ai un grain de beauté sur le testicule gauche, contrairement à Patrick. Il est petit, et il faut vraiment avoir le nez dessus pour le voir.
  * ...
  * Tu voulais savoir, tu sais.



Je connais tout de l'anatomie intime de Red désormais sans l'avoir jamais vue. Une bonne chose de faite. On passe ? On zappe !!!

  * Donc Carla n'y voyait que du feu. Vous aviez bien monté l'affaire ensemble. Qui en a retiré le plus de plaisir, toi ou lui ?



Et je recommence ! Il faut que nous abordions rapidement un autre sujet avant que je ne perde totalement les pédales. Pour ma défense, le Dembe's trouble ma concentration.

  * Je suis tombé amoureux de Carla alors que ton père ne l'a jamais aimée. Pour lui elle était une commodité, une obligation. Il n'aimait pas sa propre fille non plus. Ou ses filles, en l'occurrence car cela ne t'aura sûrement pas échappé, Jennifer est ta demi-soeur. 
  * J'avais enregistré l'information dont je compte reparler plus tard. Pour en revenir à ce que nous disions, tu profitais aussi de votre ressemblance ?
  * Je n'étais pas un Saint, Lizzie. Oui, j'ai couché à droite et à gauche. Les femmes nous aimaient et nous en profitions largement et bassement.
  * Et Gregory participait aussi ?
  * Gregory..non. Il nous couvrait parfois mais il était sage. Il m'a avoué avant sa mort pourquoi il ne profitait pas lui aussi de l'aubaine. Il n'aimait pas les femmes. Il en a épousé une un jour, n'a pas eu d'enfant et a divorcé. Puis il a eu de nombreux amants tout au long de sa vie. Et il était malheureux de ne pas pouvoir vivre sa sexualité librement. Un agent de la CIA ne peut pas être gay, Lizzie. Même aujourd'hui. Nous étions les garants du machisme ancestral.



Parler de sexualité avec lui me trouble. Cela fait un moment que j'écoute ce qu'il me dit sans vraiment y prêter attention. Je me suis arrêtée à ses aventures passées. Et j'ai en moi ce vieux sentiment que je pensais oublié qui remonte. La jalousie. Je suis jalouse des femmes qui l'ont connu intimement alors que je ne voudrais pas en faire de même. Vraiment ? (La voix de ma folie, ce n'est pas le moment de te manifester ! Plus tard ! Renvoie-moi plutôt celle de la sagesse car j'ai besoin d'elle presto ! Merci). Retour sur terre. Red me parle de machisme, des femmes qui luttent pour l'égalité, de ces combats qu'il comprend et défend à présent. Nous nous éloignons dangereusement du sujet.

  * Pardon de t'interrompre aussi brutalement mais j'aimerais qu'on retourne dans le passé. Bien que je sois d'accord avec toi. Quand est-ce que Carla a compris ce qui se passait ?
  * Elle n'a compris que bien plus tard. Trop tard sans doute aussi. Elle a eu des soupçons une fois cependant.
  * Comment ?
  * Quand Gregory et moi avons commencé à soupçonner Patrick, nous sommes allés nous faire tatouer sur l'épaule. Lui un serpent et moi une araignée. Aussi, un soir où Patrick m'avait demandé de prendre sa place dans le lit de Carla pendant qu'il couchait avec une autre femme, j'ai innocemment mis mon tatouage sous les yeux de Carla. Quelques jours plus tard, quand elle était avec Patrick, le tatouage avait disparu. Il lui a raconté qu'il l'avait fait enlever mais je doute qu'elle y ait cru. En revanche, lui a compris que j'avais essayé de le griller. Il l'a très mal pris. Pour me le faire payer, il est allé chez mes parents car il savait que c'était l'anniversaire de ma sœur et que j'y serai.
  * Qu'a t-il fait ?



Silence. Je vois sa bouche se tordre et ses yeux se perdre au loin. Je ne sais où. Là où il n'aime pas aller.

  * Raymond..qu'a t-il fait ce jour-là ? Dis-moi.



Silence encore.

  * Tu ne sais pas ce que tu me demandes, Lizzie.
  * Je le sais parce que je viens de le vivre. Et je t'ai appelé Raymond. Deux fois.



Il sourit et prend ma main dans les siennes. Comme si je pouvais lui donner du courage. Sans me regarder, il se met à parler. Et je l'écoute religieusement.

  * J'étais sorti à l'arrière de la maison pour prendre du bois afin d'alimenter la cheminée. Il faisait froid en ce mois de mars 1985. Je n'étais donc plus à l'intérieur quand j'ai entendu un petit bruit étrange. Comme quand on dégoupille une grenade. Je me suis retourné par réflexe et...la maison a explosé, me faisant faire un vol plané de plusieurs mètres. J'étais sonné. Quand j'ai repris connaissance, j'avais un brasier sous les yeux et il était certain qu'entrer n'aurait servi à rien. Je l'ai pourtant fait en hurlant, en appelant ma famille mais personne ne m'a jamais répondu. Ils étaient morts, partis en fumée, sans se rendre compte sans doute. La seule chose qui m'ait jamais réconforté c'est de savoir qu'ils n'avaient pas souffert et qu'ils n'ont jamais su qu'ils allaient mourir à ce moment-là. Je suis sorti de la maison, anéanti, blessé dans le dos et j'ai appelé Gregory. Il est arrivé très vite en compagnie de Patrick. Je ne pensais pas alors que Patrick était responsable de ce drame. Je le savais capable de bien des choses mais pas de ça. Et puis, l'histoire du tatouage ne méritait pas de détruire des innocents. Je voulais qu'il pense que j'en avais assez de coucher avec sa femme et pas que je le soupçonnais d'être un agent double. Ou triple. Je pensais que le boulot et la vie privée étaient deux mondes différents. Je me trompais.



Je lui caresse la main à présent et lui parle d'une voix douce.

  * Mais tu n'as rien dit, n'est-ce pas ?
  * J'étais brisé, Lizzie. Sous le choc. Les pompiers ont conclu qu'il y avait eu une fuite de gaz. Gaz et feu de cheminée expliquaient l'explosion. Pour tout le monde, il s'agissait d'un accident. Mais la tête de Patrick quand il m'a vu vivant, son empressement à me fournir une chemise en coton pour remplacer la mienne qui avait fondu sur mon dos...tout me disait qu'il y était pour quelque chose. Je n'ai hélas pas pu le prouver de suite. On m'a emmené à Bethesda pour soigner mon dos. J'y suis resté quelques semaines, et j'en suis sorti avec des cicatrices immondes. Là, je suis retourné chez mes parents et j'ai mené ma propre enquête sans rien dire à personne. J'ai trouvé un tuyau sectionné sous l'allée qui menait à la maison. J'ai su qui avait fait ça. J'ai tout gardé pour moi afin de fomenter ma vengeance.



Il s'éloigne de moi pour se resservir un verre. Qu'il avale d'une traite. En me parlant de ça, il n'a pas seulement ravivé ses cicatrices visibles mais aussi celles qu'il garde dans le cœur. Quand il vient se rasseoir près de moi, je me sens poussée par une vague de tendresse pour lui. Alors ma main, mue par une volonté propre, va lui caresser doucement la joue. Ce qui ravive en moi, inextricablement, le souvenir de nos baisers. Je retire ma main de sa joue et le regarde, navrée. Enchaîne, Elizabeth, enchaîne.

  * Au sujet de tes cicatrices, l'autre jour, quand je suis entré dans ta chambre alors que tu sortais de la douche avec seulement une serviette autour des hanches, je ne me souviens pas de les avoir vues.
  * J'ai veillé à demeurer face à toi tout le temps, Lizzie. Et je me suis empressé ensuite d'enfiler un peignoir. Je ne voulais pas que tu les voies et que tu en déduises que j'avais été brûlé dans l'incendie qui t'a laissé ta propre cicatrice.
  * Mais tu l'as été aussi, non ?
  * Le feu et moi avons appris à nous respecter l'un l'autre. As-tu déjà remarqué que je ne portais jamais de vêtements en nylon ? Chemises et autres sont toujours en coton. Toujours. Parce que si je suis appelé à entrer dans un brasier pour sauver une petite fille, je refuse de revivre ce que j'ai vécu. Je prends mes précautions.
  * Tu connais ma prochaine question.
  * Mais la réponse va prendre trop de temps. Choisis-en une autre pour en finir ce soir.



Je soupire car rien ne me vient.

  * Je pourrais facilement rester là à t'écouter me raconter ton histoire toute la nuit, tu sais.
  * C'est ton histoire aussi. Cela n'aurait jamais dû être le cas. J'aurais dû stopper ton père avant. Mais j'ai laissé faire parce que je voulais savoir ce qu'il fabriquait. Le tuer trop vite m'aurait laissé des questions en suspend.
  * Tu pensais qu'il n'avait pas agi de son propre chef ?
  * Je connaissais Patrick suffisamment bien pour savoir qu'il n'avait rien d'un loup solitaire ou d'un décisionnaire. Il était exécuteur pour d'autres. Il n'avait pas ce qui différencie les chefs de ceux qui leur obéissent.
  * Contrairement à toi.
  * Je ne l'avais pas forcément non plus au départ. En fait, je n'en sais rien. Je suis passé du côté des plus forts quand on a essayé de me rendre plus faible. J'ai appris à patienter, à observer, à dominer sans me servir d'une arme, à tuer sans avoir d'état d'âme, à me faire respecter sans élever la voix. Certains appellent ça le charisme. Pour moi, c'était juste une question de survie.
  * Et pendant que tu apprenais à survivre, mon père lançait ma conception avec une espionne Russe.
  * Le secret le mieux gardé de l'époque ! Ni la CIA ni le KGB devaient apprendre cette histoire. C'est pourquoi je me suis empressé de la leur raconter, photos à l'appui.



Je note ça dans un coin de ma tête car j'aborderai ce sujet avec ses développements demain. Je le sens las. Juste une dernière question pour ce soir et on va se coucher...chacun dans sa chambre !

  * Et pour la chemise alors ? C'est celle que tu portais au Koweït avec Cooper ?
  * Je n'y pensais même plus à cette fichue chemise !!! Le hasard a voulu qu'elle soit dans ma valise quand je suis parti en mission là-bas, quelques mois plus tard. Je fus blessé au dessous du poumon droit. Rien de bien méchant mais on a cru devoir me soigner. Et comme il y eut une enquête du JAG, ils ont gardé mes effets personnels.



Je réfléchis.

  * Lors de mon premier cauchemar, ma mère m'a dit que mon père était déjà mort à l'époque.
  * Le fantôme de ta mère ne savait rien dans les détails. Elle m'a vue fouiller dans les affaires de Patrick, le soir où tu lui as tiré dessus. Je suis reparti de là avec une valise après t'avoir sortie des flammes.
  * C'était donc toi ?
  * Qui voulais-tu que cela soit d'autre, Lizzie ? Je recherchais ce maudit fulcrum qui aurait pu et dû me mettre sur la piste de l'employeur de ton père. Katarina m'en avait confié une partie mais il m'en manquait encore deux. J'ai pris dans l'appartement tout ce que je pouvais et suis sorti parce que ça commençait à devenir vraiment très chaud. Je pense que ta mère a cru que la chemise faisait partie du lot. Je n'en sais rien. C'est un détail. Il faudra que tu le lui demandes la prochaine fois.



Il se lève, va poser son verre et se dirige vers la porte.

  * Non, tu as raison, c'est un détail qui n'a plus d'importance. On a terminé pour ce soir ?
  * Je suis éreinté, Lizzie.



[…]

  * Le soir de Noël 1990, tu veux qu'on en parle ce soir ?
  * Je t'écoute.



J'ôte mes sandales, replie mes jambes sur le canapé et me tourne vers lui. Il sourit.

  * Auparavant, je dois te parler de ta mère. Pour que tu comprennes ce qu'il s'est passé.
  * Très juste, oui.
  * Hier, je t'ai dit que j'avais prévenu la CIA et le KGB de l'aventure entre tes parents. Avant ta naissance. Parce qu'entre temps, j'ai fait la connaissance de Katarina. De façon un peu brutale, dirons-nous. Elle m'a surpris avec Constantin un jour où j'étais venu faire des photos de leur maison. Soit disant. Sur le moment, elle a pensé que j'étais ton père et elle s'est demandé s'il n'était pas devenu fou. Quand Constantin nous a laissés, elle m'est tombée dessus à bras le corps, me frappant, m'embrassant, me frappant encore. Il m'a fallu batailler ferme pour m'en défaire. Puis je lui ai dit qui j'étais, lui racontant toute l'histoire des trois Reddington. Elle était si sidérée qu'elle est tombée sur la première chaise venue. Je lui ai dit ce qu'il avait fait à ma famille et cela n'a pas eu l'air de la surprendre. Elle le savait très dangereux. Mais elle l'aimait. Je lui ai aussi dit que c'était moi qui avais prévenu les Agences non pour lui nuire à elle mais pour lui nuire à lui. Je lui ai proposé mon soutien, mon aide en cas de besoin et lui ai conseillé de quitter Patrick. Puis elle m'a dit qu'elle était enceinte de lui. Je l'ignorais. Je voyais bien qu'elle avait le ventre un peu arrondi mais comme elle était mariée...bref, je ne m'étais pas trop posé la question. Nous avons dès lors passé des après-midis ensemble, avec Constantin parfois qui était enchanté à l'idée d'être père. Le pauvre ! Ta mère en revanche, ne sautait pas de joie car Patrick voulait qu'elle avorte. Ce qu'elle refusa, comme tu le sais.
  * Merci maman.
  * Ils cessèrent alors de se voir pendant plusieurs mois. A ta naissance, elle me confia que c'était le plus beau jour de sa vie. Puis ton père refit surface. Elle ne lui parla jamais de moi ni du fait que nous étions devenus amis elle et moi. Elle était toujours aussi amoureuse de lui, voulait quitter son mari et lui se servait d'elle. Comme de tout le monde. J'avais beau le lui expliquer, elle avait beau le savoir, elle l'aimait quand même. Cela dépassait tout entendement. Puis tu as grandi et j'ai quitté le pays pendant quelques temps pour accomplir diverses missions.
  * Tu me connaissais à l'époque ?
  * Tu veux savoir si je te faisais sauter sur mes genoux, si je te faisais des chatouilles comme à Agnès, si j'étais avec toi comme je suis avec elle ?
  * Parce que c'est un peu glauque, non ?



Il sourit gentiment.

  * Je ne t'ai vue que deux fois en quatre ans. Et la seconde fois est quand je t'ai sortie des flammes.
  * J'aime mieux ça. Continue et pardon pour l'interruption.
  * Non, ta question était légitime. Quand le bloc communiste s'est fissuré, la CIA m'a donné énormément de travail. Il fallait que je négocie des échanges Est-Ouest mais je gardais un œil lointain sur Patrick grâce à Katarina et à Gregory. Ton père, par contre, ignorait ce que je faisais. Il ne savait pas que je connaissais Katarina non plus. Le KGB ne la lâchait pas. Elle devait accomplir de plus en plus de missions, tuer des innocents parfois, et elle en avait assez. Elle voulait rester aux Etats-Unis mais les Russes voulaient la garder. Elle commença alors à compiler des documents sur les agissements des uns et des autres. Puis sur ceux de Patrick qui n'obéissait plus ni au KGB, ni à la CIA mais à une autre organisation montée par des espions des deux Agences. Un espion Russe était tué ? On accusait la CIA. Un agent Américain disparaissait ? C'était de la faute du KGB. Alors qu'aucune des deux Agences n'était responsable. C'était l'oeuvre de Patrick sous le nom de Raymond Reddington. Il était très occupé d'ailleurs. Il vendait des informations top secret à des puissances ennemies à la fois des USA et de l'URSS, profitant du chaos dans le clan Soviétique. Certains pays ne se sont pas enrichis subitement grâce à des miracles, tu sais. Leur miracle s'appelait Raymond Reddington. Et il s'enrichissait presque plus que les pays qu'il fournissait.
  * Comment avait-il ces informations ?
  * Il était toujours de la CIA pour les Américains, et du KGB pour les Russes. Il séduisait des analystes comme la femme de Garvey, prenait ce dont il avait besoin, les assassinait et recommençait. En toute impunité. De mon côté, je voyais mon nom associé à tout ça et j'étais fou de rage. J'étais allé voir mon supérieur de l'époque pour lui faire part des agissements de Patrick. Il devait s'en occuper. J'attends encore... !
  * Qui était ton supérieur ? Mon petit doigt me dit que je l'ai déjà rencontré.



Il penche la tête sur le côté avec un petit sourire ironique.

  * Alan Fitch. Et son bras droit était...Peter Kotsiopulos.
  * Les vers étaient dans la pomme.
  * Comme tu dis, oui. Et moi j'étais naïf et stupide. Je ne voyais pas ce que j'avais sous mon nez. Alan était plus clément et plus correct que les autres mais il n'en demeure pas moins qu'il était bien pourri jusqu'à la moelle. Quant à Peter, lui qui aimait tant voler les autres, il a volé depuis un avion, sans parachute et s'est écrasé chez les autres. Logique.
  * C'est une fin plutôt poétique, je trouve. Et donc, ensuite ?
  * Ensuite, ta mère a fait la connaissance de Leonard Caul et tout ce qu'elle avait réussi à obtenir comme preuves d'agissements contraires aux intérêts internationaux, aux Droits de l'Homme, aux droits du commerce aussi, fut enregistré dans la machine qu'il construisait. Le fameux fulcrum. C'est ce qui signa la fin de tout ce que nous avions tous alors connus. Un soir de novembre 1990, Patrick lui annonça qu'il la quittait et qu'il ne voulait plus jamais entendre parler d'elle ou de sa fille. Désespérée, elle lui dit que s'il faisait ça, elle dénoncerait aux médias du monde entier tous ses agissements. Il ne la crut pas mais quand elle lui parla du fulcrum, il comprit que c'était plus sérieux qu'un simple chantage aux sentiments. Il la frappa et s'en alla en la laissant blessée, tant physiquement que moralement. Tu te doutes de ce qu'il fit ensuite, non ?
  * Il révéla à ses employeurs multiples l'existence du fulcrum. Ils lui demandèrent d'éliminer le problème.
  * Le problème c'était non seulement le fulcrum. Il devait éliminer toute trace, tout témoin. Cela incluait Katarina, Leonard et...
  * Pourquoi moi ?
  * Ils pensaient que tu avais pu voir ou entendre des choses. Mais cela fait partie des questions auxquelles je ne veux pas répondre, Lizzie. Je t'ai dit que tu aurais des réponses partielles à certaines questions. Celle-ci en fait partie. Disons qu'ils ont toujours pensé que tu en savais plus que tu ne le disais.
  * Aujourd'hui, le fulcrum et son contenu ont été publiquement révélés et je suis toujours leur cible.
  * Lizzie..sache seulement que tout est parti de là. Le reste, tu l'apprendras bientôt mais pas encore. Fais-moi confiance une dernière fois. Je fais ça pour toi.



Je soupire. Il y a un côté angoissant à se savoir la cible de gens sans ni savoir qui ils sont ni pourquoi ils sont après vous. C'est comme si j'avais la Grande Faucheuse à mes trousses. Brrrrrr....Il reprend : 

  * Peu avant Noël de cette année-là, ton père tendit un piège à Katarina en te kidnappant. C'était toi ou le fulcrum. Affolée, elle m'appela à la rescousse.
  * Et Constantin, il était où lui ? Il faisait quoi ?
  * Constantin était à l'étranger pour ses affaires. Il ne savait absolument rien de ce qu'il se passait. Ne se doutait même de rien. Et Katarina ne lui en parlait certainement pas. Toutefois, Patrick avait prévu de l'éliminer aussi. Aucun témoin.
  * Mais mon père ignorait que tu allais revenir dans la partie.
  * La CIA l'ignorait aussi. J'avais fait profil bas pour aider Katarina et Leonard à compiler les preuves. Gregory m'y aidait parfois sans trop savoir de quoi il retournait. Je ne voulais pas l'impliquer. Il faisait du bon boulot que ce soit pour la CIA ou pour moi. Et donc, le soir avant Noël, ta mère s'est rendue dans l'appartement où ton père te gardait. Elle lui donna sa partie du Fulcrum qu'il alla cacher dans un endroit que nous n'avons jamais trouvé. La suite, tu la connais.
  * Il y avait plusieurs hommes ce soir-là.
  * Avant que j'arrive, oui, il y avait 2 agents pourris de la CIA et leurs amis de la Cabale. En tout, 5 hommes armés jusqu'aux dents. Quand tu as tiré sur ton père, ils attendaient à l'extérieur de la maison que Patrick sorte afin de tout brûler avec vous à l'intérieur.
  * Tu étais où, toi ?
  * Sur la route. Quand je suis arrivé, j'ai vite analysé la situation en voyant deux hommes à l'extérieur. J'ai entendu un coup de feu, les hommes sont partis en courant à l'intérieur et je les ai suivis. En entrant, j'ai vu ton père au sol, le sang qui commençait à se répandre, le feu qui gagnait du terrain, et ta mère sous le joug des hommes qui lui demandaient où tu étais. Je n'ai pas réfléchi longtemps avant de tous les abattre. J'ai demandé à ta mère de sortir et je suis allé te chercher.
  * Et chercher le Fulcrum aussi.
  * Aussi, oui.
  * Et Sam ?
  * Sam était un ami de ta mère qui est ensuite devenu le mien.
  * Et Caul ?
  * Il est parvenu à se planquer quelque part pendant des années, à se faire oublier aussi. Il m'avait donné une partie du Fulcrum et avait caché l'autre là où il la pensait en sécurité.
  * Donc, si j'ai bien tout compris, l'origine de tout ce gâchis dans nos vies c'est mon père ?
  * Rappelle-toi de ce que je t'ai dit : il fut l'instrument de plus grandes ambitions.
  * Que tu ne veux pas nommer encore devant moi. Car il ne s'agit pas seulement de la Cabale, n'est-ce pas ?



Son silence gêné est un aveu. Il se lève et me tend la main pour m'aider à me relever aussi.

[…]

Ce matin, il m'emmène rencontrer quelqu'un.

  * J'ai dû batailler ferme pour qu'il accepte enfin de te voir, Lizzie.
  * Qui est-ce ?
  * Un homme qui te parlera de ta mère d'une manière différente. Il m'en veut toujours un peu de n'avoir pas pu la sauver.
  * Il connaît toute l'histoire ?
  * Il en fut une victime collatérale, à sa façon. Aujourd'hui, c'est un vieil homme qui mourra bientôt. Je pense que c'est l'argument qui a fait mouche.



Je réfléchis.

  * Ma mère devait bien avoir des parents quelque part.



Il sourit en conduisant. J'ai dû voir juste.

  * Ta mère était née en Russie d'une mère Russe et d'un soldat Américain.
  * Un soldat Américain en Russie ? Un espion lui aussi ?
  * Non, un soldat basé à Berlin. Ils se sont rencontrés avant la construction du mur. La suite, il t'en parlera lui-même.



Tilt ! 

  * Tu me dis que j'ai un grand-père encore en vie et que je vais le rencontrer ?
  * Oui.



Je tombe des nues ! Tomber des nues, c'est tomber. Et tomber, c'est douloureux. Donc, je m'énerve après mon compagnon de route.

  * Et tu m'as caché ça pendant tout ce temps ?
  * Je n'y étais pour rien. Je respectais sa volonté. Il savait tout de ta vie mais refusait d'y être mêlé.
  * Pourquoi ?
  * Il te l'expliquera, Lizzie.



Nous nous taisons car si je parle, je vais dire des choses désagréables. Or je ne veux pas être désagréable avec lui. Mais bon sang, j'ai un membre de ma famille encore en vie !!! C'est le scoop des scoops, ça ! J'ai vécu 33 ans, presque 34, sans en avoir la moindre idée, pensant que je n'avais plus personne.

A l'idée de rencontrer mon grand-père, je me sens de plus en plus excitée.

  * Il est vieux comment ?
  * Il a 84 ans. Pas encore un vieillard grabataire ou radotant mais il a des ennuis de santé.
  * Graves ?
  * Non mais il doit faire attention. Il vit en ermite dans les bois, Lizzie. Et cela dure depuis la mort de ta mère. Il s'est retiré là et n'en a plus bougé.
  * Il vivait où auparavant ?
  * A Bethesda. L'appartement que j'ai récupéré était le sien.
  * Waouh ! Cela explique au moins pourquoi tu as ces photos et ces livres là-bas. Et tu l'as gardé pour quelle raison ?
  * Il me sert de planque et j'ai pensé que peut-être, si un jour il acceptait enfin de te voir, tu parviendrais à le décider à revenir en ville.
  * Tu as pris l'appartement ou il te l'a vendu ?
  * Il m'a dit d'en faire ce que je voulais.



J'ai tant de questions dans la tête...

  * Quel âge avait ma mère quand elle est morte ?
  * Je ne te l'ai jamais dit ?
  * De plus, depuis que tu m'avoues enfin toute l'histoire qui nous lie, elle n'apparaît plus dans mes cauchemars pour me parler. Comme si tu étais devenu sa voix.
  * Je crois que c'est ce qu'elle attendait de moi depuis longtemps.
  * Raymond Reddington, tu mériterais qu'elle te hante toutes les nuits en te chantant « Kalinka » en Russe.



Il rit. Moi aussi.

  * Ta mère est née le 7 avril 1961. Officiellement décédée le 4 janvier 1991.
  * Elle n'avait même pas 30 ans. Mon Dieu...elle était si jeune ! Et ma grand-mère ?
  * Son histoire est encore plus triste. Tu te souviens sans doute que lors de la construction du mur de Berlin en 1961, tous ceux qui se trouvaient à l'Est ne pouvaient plus passer à l'Ouest. Tes grands-parents vivaient dans un petit appartement de Berlin Est. Bien sûr, en tant que soldat, Dom, ton grand-père, avait entendu des rumeurs autour de la construction d'un mur séparant la ville en deux. Cependant, il n'avait pas de date précise. Donc, ce soir du 12 août 1961, il s'était rendu à son bureau, non loin de ce qu'on appelait « Checkpoint Charlie » en laissant sa femme et leur bébé seuls dans leur appartement. Il n'avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter. Il aurait pourtant dû.
  * Le mur les a séparés ?



Avec lui, je voyage dans le temps tous les jours. Dans le temps et dans l'espace. Il me parle d'Histoire et pas seulement de mon histoire, ni de la sienne. Nos histoires sont intégrées à l'Histoire. Passionnant. Je l'écoute donc avec passion.

  * Au petit matin, quand il a voulu rentrer chez lui, il n'a pas pu passer. Il n'était pas assez haut gradé pour que l'on prenne en compte sa situation familiale. Il a fait des pieds et des mains sans jamais obtenir de passe-droit de la part des autorités Est-Allemandes. De son côté ta grand-mère Natalia essayait de faire intervenir son père, membre du Polit Bureau à Moscou. En vain. En fait, son père voulait qu'elle rentre au pays, près d'eux, avec son enfant. Et elle refusait de ne plus jamais revoir son Américain de mari. Cela leur prit des mois avant qu'ils ne fassent appel à des passeurs. Elle devait se rendre au sud de la ville là où il y avait moins de miradors. Mais avec un bébé de 9 mois, en plein hiver, avec la neige et le froid, c'était une entreprise périlleuse. Elle parvint néanmoins à franchir le premier mur côté Est à l'endroit qu'on lui avait dit. Le premier mirador se trouvait à 20m à peine de sa position mais c'était jouable. Sans se faire remarquer par les militaires qui faisaient leur ronde, elle avança jusqu'aux barbelés et c'est là que ta mère se mit à pleurer. Aussitôt, elles furent reprises. On ne la fusilla pas mais on lui confisqua son enfant qu'on envoya en Russie. Chez ses grands-parents. Quant à elle, elle fut emprisonnée à résidence, dans son propre appartement, sans jamais pouvoir en sortir. Des soldats veillaient sur l'immeuble, lui apportaient de maigres vivres et, en décembre 1969, elle mourut de chagrin. Quand un soldat entra chez elle pour lui porter une soupe, il la découvrit pendue.
  * L'histoire a une méchante tendance à vouloir se répéter chez les femmes de la famille, on dirait.
  * Disons que ni ta mère ni la sienne n'ont été heureuses. Pour toi, j'espère qu'il en sera autrement.



Continue, Red, continue et il se pourrait bien que tu sois le premier artisan de mon bonheur futur. Et de mon malheur à terme. Je me souviens soudain de ce qu'il m'avait dit un jour au sujet de la mort de ma mère :

  * Tu pensais que ma mère s'était laissé mourir, n'est-ce pas ?
  * Jusqu'à l'autre jour, j'avais toujours envisagé cette possibilité. Katarina ne serait pas noyée autrement. Je l'avais déjà vue à l'oeuvre dans l'océan car nous avions répété ensemble la scène de sa fausse noyade. Elle m'avait épaté.
  * Mais comme sa mère avant elle, tu pensais qu'elle avait choisi d'en finir avec sa triste vie.



Il se tourne brièvement vers moi. Sait-il à quoi je pense quand il me regarde de la sorte ?

  * L'atavisme n'est pas une science exacte, Lizzie. Rappelle-toi bien de ça.



Il semblerait que oui. Je suis un livre ouvert pour lui.

**_FIN._ **


End file.
